Why You Should NEVER Leave Daphne Home Alone
by Laylaenchantix101
Summary: With Granny Relda and some of the family in London, Veronica and Henry in New York with Basil, Daphne and Red are supposed to be watched by Snow...so what happens when she cancels? Why, just root beer, burglars, sausage, and more. Chaos guaranteed. COMPLETE.
1. When Snow Cancels

There was nothing twelve year-old Daphne Grimm hated more than being left at home with a babysitter. Even if her babysitter was the most beautiful woman alive.

"C'mon, Daph, it's only for two weeks," her older sister, Sabrina, told her.

"You would say that," Daphne grumbled. "You're going to London! I have to stay here with Red and Ms. White. This is not pucktastic!"

"Aw, c'mon, Marshmallow," a boy around Sabrina's age said. He smirked. "You'll have the chores to do in my room to keep you busy."

"I'm not cleaning your room, Puck." Daphne made a face before grinning. "Maybe you can get Sabrina to do it, instead. You know, in those maid outfits…"

"Daphne!" Sabrina snapped, her face turning red. Puck snickered.

Sabrina turned on him, and he paled. "Um, I'll just…go that way…" He left the room in a flash, leaving Daphne and Sabrina alone.

Sabrina shot her sister an irritated look. "That wasn't funny, Daphne."

"Yes, it was."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She gave her sister a smile. "And calm down. Whatever is happening in London won't even match up to Ferryport Landing. Even if most of the Everafters are gone, there are still some pretty whacky people here." Sabrina laughed. "You and Red will probably have more fun here then we will over there."

"I doubt it!" Puck's voice called.

"Shut up!" Sabrina yelled. She ruffled her sister's hair. "I'll see you in two weeks, Daph."

"Okay." Daphne followed her sister towards the front door, where Puck, her grandmother, Relda, and her uncle Jake were waiting.

"Take care, _liebling_," Granny Relda told her granddaughter. "Tell Snow I said hello, and wake up Red before lunch."

Her Uncle Jake chuckled. "Have fun, Daphne."

"Wait." Daphne stopped her uncle. "Are you and Puck gonna stay after you guys come back?"

Uncle Jake smiled. "For about a month, and then we're going to Africa."

Daphne's eyes widened, but before she could utter a sound, there was a loud honk from outside.

"See you later, Daph. Be good for Ms. White."

"Yeah, I know." As soon as her Uncle got in the car, Daphne shut the door. She pouted, leaning against it. She was twelve, for the love of gravy. Why did she need a babysitter?

Before she could finish her sulking, the phone started to ring. Daphne picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Daphne?"

"Oh, hi, Ms. White."

There was a muffled voice from the other end of the line, and Snow sighed. "I need you to tell your grandmother I won't be able to make it. Something came up, and I don't have the time to spare to watch over you and Red."

A smile creeped up on Daphne's face. "Don't worry, Ms. White. I'll tell her."

"Thank you, Daphne. Tell her I said hello." Without another word, Snow hung up.

So she would be home alone! Well, not entirely alone. There was Red and Elvis...

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Just some random idea I got. Hopefully will be more funnier in future chapters.**


	2. Day 1: Root Beer

** Four reviews! Thanks a ton! **

**My head as filled to the top with several ideas for this story, so I decided to write the next chapter.**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm .**

* * *

"Wake up, Red." Daphne poked her friend in the nose.

The girl on the bed didn't move.

"I SAID WAKE UP, RED!" Without warning, Daphne yanked her friend's pillow out from under her head.

"Give it back!" Red mumbled, still sleepy. She had gotten better control of the Wolf inside her, but she was still up late trying to control it.

"Granny left, and Ms. White can't come watch us!"

Red opened her eyes and frowned. "Shouldn't we tell Granny?"

"No way! We're on our own for two weeks."

"By ourselves?"

"No. There's Elvis."

Red smiled, still sleepy.

"Anyway, you know that stuff that the adults are always drinking?"

Red frowned. "Yeah..."

"And they always say we're too young to drink it?"

Red didn't like where this was going. "Um, yeah..."

"So let's try some!"

"Daphne, I really don't think it's okay for us to drink that. I'm pretty sure it's..." Her voice trailed off as Daphne held up a brown can that said _Root Beer._

"Oh. Never mind." Red accepted one of the cans.

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"...nothing..."

Daphne shrugged and opened her can. She chugged it down before Red even opened it.

"I remember when my parents let me have some of this when I was younger...but after that, they never let me drink it again."

"Why?"

Daphne shrugged. "Dunno. I don't remember what happened after I finished my first cup."

Daphne's eyes suddenly went wide. "I'm getting more of this stuff!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Red walked downstairs, searching for Daphne.

"Daph?" she called. There was a loud _clink _and a burp from the kitchen.

"Daphne?"

Rd almost drowned in an avalanche of root beer. There were cans everywhere-literally. Some were in the sink, counters, table, and on the floor. The trash looked like it was holding a mountain.

"Daphne?" Red gasped. "When did we get so much root beer?"

Dahne finished chugging down her current can and tossed it on the ground. "We didn't. We ran out, so I went to the store to get some more!"

"In under twenty minutes?"

"Yep!" Daphne gave a crazed grin and chugged down another can.

"Don't you think you're having a little too much?"

"NO!" Daphne yelled. "I'VE ONLY HAD A FEW CUPS!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Daphne shouted.

Red gave Daphne an exasperated look. "I think you're going a little hyper."

Daphne's eyes narrowed. "You're after my root beer!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! While I drink this beautiful, wonderful beverage, you have been plotting behind my back to steal my root beer! How dare you!"

"Excuse me?"

"There are no friends when it comes to root beer." Daphne scowled at Red. "As of now, you are no longer my friend!"

"Daphne..."

"THIS MEANS WAR!" With that, Daphne grabbed ten cans and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Red was in her room, reading a book. Daphne had fleed upstairs, clutching the magical key that led to Puck's room. Red had gotten a bad feeling, and locked herself in her room.

There was a loud shrill that sounded a lot like...

Red's heart sank as she glanced out the window. Puck's chimps. In their hands were glop grenades.

"Oh no..." Red quickly stood up and unlocked her door as the chimps began to pound on her window. She quickly opened it and stepped into the hall.

Big mistake.

The lead chimp, Sullivan, was there, holding a glop grenade. He let out a loud shriek and tossed it in the air.

Red dived out of the way before the grenade hit her. It exploded, and something that smelled suspiciously like mayo and grape juice erupted from the substance as it pooled over the floor.

"YOU SHOULDN'T CALL CHIMPANZEES MONKEYS!" Daphne's voice yelled. Red looked up and saw Daphne on the magic carpet, chugging down yet another can.

"Daphne, call them off."

"NO! WE ARE AT WAR! I WILL PROTECT MY ROOT BEER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Red felt a spark of annoyance shoot through her. Scowling, Red lept into the air and landed on the carpet.

There was only one can of root beer left.

"Call off the chimps," Red growled.

Daphne gave her friend a wary look before screaming, "GRAVY!" and diving for tcan last can. Red dived, too, and the two girls wrestled each other. They eventually fell off the carpet, but they didn't seem to notice. Sullivan put his grenade down, mildly amused at what he was seeing. Eventually, he got bored and wandered away.

Finally, Red managed to snatch the can of root beer from Daphne. She ran towards the window and opened it, then prepare to heave it outside.

"NO!" Daphne screamed. Instead of attack, she sank to her knees and began to sob.

"Daphne?"

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" Daphne wailed. "I j-just hadn't had it in s-such a l-long t-time, a-a-and I got excited and I'M SO SORRY!"

Red started at Daphne, then sighed in defeat.

"Here," Red mumbled, handing Daphne the can.

At once, Daphne's tears vanished. "'Kay, thanks Red!" She skipped down the hall, leaving a slack-jawed Red behind.


	3. Day 2: Cooking

**This is so fun to write. And I apologize for the shortness! Gah, why can't this kind of stuff be easier to stretch out?**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

* * *

The next morning, Daphne was starved. Of course, she usually was, but she realized she had a problem.

They had no one to cook for them.

Daphne stretched and plodded downstairs. She had finally gotten some of the root beer out of her system...well, most of it, anyway.

Daphne rummaged through the pantry, hoping to find cereal or something. As she tried to climb up the shelves in order to reach it, she ended up knocking something on the ground, which made a loud (REALLY loud) thud.

"Darn it." Daphne climbed back down and picked it up. As she read the title, she gasped. Granny's cookbook.

Score.

She rested the book on the counter and flipped through the pages, coming across a large number of odd titles. _Dragon Tooth Soup; Traditional Ogre Slime Bread; Unicorn Horn Surprise._

Daphne finally came to a stop at something that sounded interesting. _Firesnap Waffles._

As Daphne read through the ingredients, her excitement grew. It sounded really good.

Unfortuantly for her, she failed to notice the print right beneath the list of ingredients and directions on how to make it.

_Warning: Handle ingredients with extreme care, otherwise it will lead to a very big explosion._

* * *

Red woke to the smell of something spicy. Worried that Daphne had gotten into the chile peppers again, she abruptly stood up and walked downstairs.

"Daphne?"

"Morning, Red!" Daphne called from the kitchen. "Sorry about the smell. The recipe called for chile peppers!"

"Recipe? Daphne, what are you doing?"

"Making us breakfast! Duh!"

Red frowned. "Since when does breakfast require chilie peppers?"

"I don't know. I don't argue with a recipe book, especially if it's a recipe to making food. Can you feed Elvis, by the way? He's been whining since he woke up."

Red sighed and scooped up Elvis' bowl. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Under the table."

As if on cue, there was a loud whine. Red bent down and saw Elvis lying there. He stared at her with wide eyes and whined again.

"I know," Red whispered. "I'm worried, too."

As she collected Elvis' dog food, Red noted that the batter inside the bowl Daphne was stirring in as turning a startlingly bright orange color.

"What are you making anyway?"

"Something called Firesnap Waffles. It sounded good, so I decided to make it."

Red read the entire recipe on the page. The first thing she noticed, however, was the warning.

"Uh, Daphne?"

"I mean, I never made a meal by myself before, so I wanted it to be a big BANG!" Daphne made a gestrue of something explosion with her hands. "Ya know?"

"Daphne..."

"I mean, I don't really know what it's supposed to really taste like, since I've never had anything like this..." Daphne snatched a bottle of ginger and gently poured it into the orange batter.

"Daphne!"

"What?" Daphne spun around to glare at Red. In the process, however, she added another pinch of ginger into the bowl.

_BOOM!_

There was a long moment of silence. Daphne and Red were covered in soot from head to toe, and so was the entire room. Only Elvis was spared.

Red coughed, a small plume of soot coming from her mouth. "I'm going to take a shower," she announced. With that, she abruptly turned around and left the kitchen, leaving black footprints in her wake.

Daphne dusted off the cookbook and re-read the page. This time, she noticed the warning.

"RED!" she yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS A WARNING?"

Daphne's first meal was, indeed, a big bang.


	4. Day 3: Drawing

**This chapter was inspired by Lizalot's drawing Fanservice. I love that picture XD.**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

"Daphne?" Red poked her head in Daphne's room, where the girl lay, still asleep. She sighed. This was going to be a while.

"DAPHNE!" Red shook her friend, but the little girl didn't stir.

Red sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead. Time to do this the harmful way...

"DAPHNE!" Red screamed at the top of her lungs, and pushed her friend off the bed.

"Who? What? When? Who's attack? Firesnap waffles?" Daphne cried, automatically leaping into the air.

"I'm going to go to the market, okay?" Red said, ignoring Daphne's questions. "Since I have to _walk, _I'm going to be gone for a while. Can I trust you to _not _go crazy or blow up the house?"

Daphne pouted. "You don't trust me!"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine!"

"Good. Thank you!" With that, Red walked out of Daphne's room, leaving the girl alone.

Thirty minutes later, after a granola bar breakfast, Daphne was bored out of her mind.

Seriously, what _could _she do without blowing up the house or going root-beer crazy? Gosh, why were her options so limited?

Daphne fished through her pocket and brought out a large, brass key. The key to Puck's room.

As she stuck the lock into the keyhole, a bright white light shimmered on the other side of the door. When she opened it, she was faced with a whole jungle, filled with the sounds of chimpanzees. But Daphne was only intrested in one thing.

She walked over to Puck's trampoline and peeked under it. She smiled to herself as she grabbed a sheet of paper and colored pencils.

Once she was outside, she went to her room and pondered on what to draw. Then, with an evil smirk, she started to draw.

* * *

There was, of course, a reason Daphne picked these colored pencils. They were magic pencils, and whatever they drew came to life.

In London, Puck sat alone, staring ahead of him, bored. The Old Lady had gone shopping for a few things that they needed as 'undercover', as she put it. Sabrina had retreated to her hotel room, and Jake was nowhere to be found.

"Bored," he mumbled, slamming his face into the wooden table.

"Here's your lunch, my king!"

"What?" Puck lifted his head up and turned around. "Grimm, are you feeling-"

To say that Puck was shocked would be an understatement.

Sabrina was wearng a black and white maid's outfit, complete with the little white hat and fishnet stockings. His jaw dropped as he stared at her.

"Is there anything else you need?" she continued, stepping closer to Puck.

"Uh, no, I don't think so..."

"Sure about that?" Sabrina tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just going to...uh..."

Puck's eyes snapped open, he picked his head up off the wooden table, wiping away the line of drool that rolled down his chin.

"What's wrong with you?" Sabrina asked.

He felt his face flush red. "Nothing...bye!" He quickly turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Sabrina stared after him. "Weirdo," she muttered.

* * *

Daphne had just finished her drawing when the phone rang. She stood up and quickly went over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Marshmallow, you got into my magic colored pencils, didn't you?" Puck's voice demanded.

"...no..."

"LIAR!"

"Okay, fine, so I did. Why?"

"I...had this weird dream..."

Daphne squealed. "The maid outfit?"

There was a silence on the other line, except for Puck's ragged breathing. "Marshmallow..."

"Yeah?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK!"

"Eep!" Daphne quickly hung up, tore up the picture, and threw it away. After that, she retreated under her bed, where she stayed until Red came home.


	5. Day 4: Hunger Games

**Yes, the Hunger Games rule. LIVE WITH IT!**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm or HG :D.**

* * *

Daphne was searching for something in the brown coat that Uncle Jake had given her. It was small and fit her perfectly, but the only problem were the pockets. Man, she really needed to put labels on them.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" Red asked, putting the book she was reading on the table.

"I'm trying to see if Uncle Jake ever recovered that wand that Sabrina and I used to sneak into Charming's mansion."

Red had heard the story dozens of times. "I thought all the magic items in the Hall of Wonders had gone missing," she said.

"I know, but Uncle Jake managed to find a few of them..."

"Even the whistle?" Red asked hopefully.

Daphne shook her head sadly. "Sorry Red. No luck."

Red sighed. "It's okay."

"HA! I FOUND IT!" Daphne cried in triumph. She lifted a wand into the air, waving it three times in the air.

"Um..." Daphne glanced around the room before settng her eyes on Red's book. "Katniss Everdeen!" She touched the wand to her forehead.

"Um..."

Daphne blinked and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Daphne, you're home," Red said, confused. Did she get amnesia?

"Who's Daphne?"

Red frowned. "You."

"My name isn't Daphne." Daphne shook her head. "I'm Katniss!" Out of nowhere, she pulled out a bow and arrow, and shot near Red's foot.

"EEEP!" Red turned around and ran away.

* * *

Several hours passed. Apparently, "Katniss" thought she was in the Hunger Games and was trying to kill her.

Not fun. At ALL.

Red heard the soft sounds of footsteps. She held her breath, hoping that "Katniss" will pass on by without checking her room.

The footsteps stopped.

**_Please don't come in, please don't come in, please don't come in..._**

The door opens, and leather boots stepped inside the room. Red mentally groaned.

The boots stopped walking. Red hardly dared to breathe.

"YOU!" Without warning, Daphne crouched and looked under the bed where Red was hiding.

"AAHHH!" Red shrieked, quickly crawling away.

"Get back here!"

Red desperatly searched her mind for something about the book. Hunger games, Katniss runs away, gets burned, gets a bow and arrow from a girl who got stung by horrible wasp things...

"Katniss! It's me, Rue!" Red gasped, cowering in fear.

Daphne paused and studied Red. "Rue? But you died."

Crud.

"No...I'm here, aren't I?" Red said weakly.

"But the...they took you! You were stabbed!"

Gee, spoiler alert much?

"I'm alive, though," Red said softly. "I'm not dead. At least, not yet."

Daphne frowned suspiciously. "I...I don't know what to say, really."

"Let's eat. You sit down in here, and I'll go look for some food."

"No, I should-"

"Stay here!" Red said forcefully. Daphne sat down on the floor and stared at her. Red turned and walked out.

This was bad. Really, really bad. When was Daphne going to be normal again?

Okay...so if she remembered correctly, Daphne had said that she and Sabrina had turned back to normal at...nine p.m? She glanced at the clock and groaned. It was eight thirty.

This was going to be a long half hour.

* * *

Red came back up, holding a handful of apples and a canteen of water. "Katniss" was examining the room, as if searching for escape routes.

"Um, Daph-Katniss, what are you doing?"

"Searching for anything that will serve as a trap," Daphne replied.

"Right..."

"Have you seen any other tributes?"

"No..."

Daphne frowned. "Does that mean...everyone is dead?"

"Um...yes?"

That was a wrong thing to say.

Daphne had tears in her eyes. "That means...we're the last two left."

"And...?" Relization dawned onto Red as she said the word. Oh no.

"I'm so sorry, Rue." Daphne raised her bow.

"AAHH!" Red tore out of the room and raced down the stairs, running for dear life. An Everafter would most likely die with a wound that "Katniss" was intending to give her.

She looked at the clock again. Eight forty.

Another twenty minutes? This was going to be difficult. She would have to buy some time.

* * *

"Rue! Rue! I'm sorry, but there's no other way!" Daphne called.

Red hid in the cabnit, clutching her knees to her chest. **_Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me..._**

"I can't do it," Red heard Daphne say, her voice full of anguish. "I won't kill someone so much like Prim."

This was her chance.

"ATTAAAACK!" she shrieked, kicking open the cabnit doors. Daphne jumped back, startled.

"EAT MY KETCHUP!" Red squirted the ketchup bottle she was holding at Daphne, which released a huge amount of ketchup on her face.

"AAHH! I can't see!" Daphne cried. "Is this blood?"

"Nope." Red glance at the clock. Eight fifty-five. "Ketchup."

"Ketchup?"

"EAT MY KETCHUP!" Red yelled again, squirting another blow in Daphne's face.

"Stop it! It smells awful!"

"DIE KATNISS! DIE!"

"You're not the real Rue!" Daphne sputtered. "You're a fake!"

"EAT THE KETCHUP!" Red shrieked.

"Hey! Knock it off, Red!"

Red? Daphne called her Red! Did that mean...?

The clock read nine p.m.

"Um, Red? Why are you squirting ketchup on me?" Daphne asked.

Red sighed in relief. "No reason."


	6. Day 5: Sausages

**I enjoy this story immensly. It's so fun to write for! XD **

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Nor will I ever. *le sob* **

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Daphne declared.

"And?" Red asked, not looking up from her book (which she had wisely chosen instead of the Hunger Games).

Daphne huffed in annoyance. _"And, _I want something to eat!"

"That's nice." Red didn't look up.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No, not really."

Daphne stomped her foot. "Today, I'm going to cook something daring. Something that anyone in this whole entire stinking family would hardly dare to do!"

Red looked up. "What would that be?"

"I'm going to have...sausage!"

At the mention of his favorite food, Elvis looked at Daphne hopefully.

Red frowned. "Are you sure it's...safe?" She glanced at Elvis and scooted away, obviously remembering the last time she made the mistake of giving him the snacks.

"Of course not!" Daphne declared. "But I'll do it anyway!"

Red quickly stood and walked away, calling, "Have fun with that!"

"Fine!" Daphne called. "I'll do it myself, then!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Daphne opened the fridge and snatched the packet of sausages. It was cold from weeks in the fridge, and she stared at it with intensity.

"Must handle with delicate care," she muttered to herself. "I will not fail. I WILL NOT FAIL!"

Elvis sat next to her, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Elvis, no! You know what happens when you eat sauages," Daphne scolded.

Elvis whined.

"No!" Daphne shook a finger, and then turned on the stove.

"Daphne! I need your help in the attic!" Red's voice called.

"Since when do we have an attic?" Daphne yelled.

_CRASH!_

"I'm coming!" Daphne yelled. She placed the sausages behind a coffee pot and raced out of the kitchen.

Elvis waited until Daphne's footsteps had stopped. Then he lept onto the counter and sniffed the area. Then, smiling a doggy smile, he nudged the coffee pot away and dug into the sausages.

"Next time, don't play with a priceless vase!" Daphne's voice yelled. Elvis quickly jumped off the counter and sat down just as Daphne entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Elvis," Daphne said distractedly. "Sorry about leaving. Red was trying to move some expensive vase..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed the now torn sausages.

For several minutes, there was silence as Daphne stared at the half-eaten things. Then, horror crossed over her face.

"RED!" Daphne shrieked. "ELVIS ATE THE SAUSAGES!"

Just then, Elvis farted. You could litterally see green gas smoking around him. Daphne backed away.

"RED!" she shrieked again, racing out of the kitchen. Behind her, Elvis farted again. The entire kichen by now was covered in green gas.

"RED!" Daphne screamed. "RED!" She banged on Red's door with her fist. "OPEN UP! OPEN UP!"

Red opened the door, startled. "What's going on?"

"Elvis ate the sausages!" The green smoke was all over the first floor now.

"Quickly! To the attic!" Red cried. She grabbed Daphne's wrist and pulled her along.

"Why?"

"Because there's something that can help us!" Red screamed back. "I am not moving out again for a month! Otherwise everyone will kill us both!"

There was another loud fart. The green gas was starting to crawl up the stairs.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Daphne shrieked. Red pulled down the steps to the attic and quickly climbed up, shortly followed by Daphne.

"Is this like a safe room?" Daphne asked, poking her head around different places. "I don't think the smell is going to wear off by the time Granny and the others get home."

"That's true," Red agreed. "But I found these!" She held two things in her hands.

Daphne squinted at them. "Red, are those...gas masks?"

"Yup. Even Elvis' stink can't get through these things!" Red grinned.

"Fine by me." Daphne took one and placed it on her face. "He may be my familiar, but boy, he stinks!"

* * *

"Are we ready?" Red asked timdily.

"Yes, we have to be!" Daphne hissed. "It's the only way!"

"Fine." Red took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

"ATTACK!" Daphne screamed, and she kicked the exit door open. The gas was everywhere now.

"GO GO GO!" Daphne screamed at Red. Red jumped down into the gas and began spraying air freshener everywhere. She was shortly followed by Daphne.

"There's too much!" she cried. "I can't see!"

"WE SHALL WIN!" Daphne shrieked. She began spraying everywhere she could see. In her moment of craziness, she tripped over something huge and furry.

"Elvis!" she cried. She turned to Red. "SPRAY THE SOURCE! SPRAY THE SOURCE!"

Red nodded and aimed her air freshener at Elvis. "LET'S DO THIS!"

Daphne nodded. "I'm sorry, Elvis." She aimed her freshener at him and squeezed the nozzel.


	7. Day 6: Mustard

Remember when Daphne accidently turned herself into Katniss, and Red sprayed her with ketchup?

The two didn't know there would be side effects.

MAJOR side effects.

The next day, it was lunch. The air still smelled bad, but not bad enough to make them move out of the house. Daphne sat at the table, her eyes closed.

"Red! Can I have a hot dog?"

"Okay, here." Red walked over and placed a hot dog in front of her friend. "Daphne, why are your eyes closed?"

"Because I'm sleepy."

Red rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sat down next to her friend and started eating.

"Red?" Daphne said after a few seconds.

"Yes?"

"Can I have some mustard?"

Red huffed in irritation and crossed her arms. "Go get it yourself!"

"Jeez, why so rude?"

Red sighed and slumped in her seat. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." Red's voice broke off.

Daphne patted her friend's shoulder. "It's okay," she said. "I'll get it." Uneasily, Daphne stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Be careful!" Red called. "You should open your eyes so you can see where you're going!"

"No way!" Daphne said over her shoulder. "Not only am I tired, but I'm going to see if I can fall asleep while standing up! Then I can prove to _Bob _that it isn't a myth!" Daphne grimaced as she said the name 'Bob'.

Red giggled and turned back to her hot dog.

When Daphne opened the fridge, she realized she had a problem. She couldn't see where the mustard was.

Granted, she did have her eyes closed, but she was not putting green pudding on her hot dog.

Okay, maybe she didn't know that there was green pudding in the fridge, but _still._ Daphne loved her grandmother's cooking, but she didn't want any unknown substance touching her hot dog.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. The first thing she spotted was the mustard. She stared at it for a long time, then snatched it and tore back to the kitchen.

"Finally decided to open your eyes?" Red asked Daphne. Her friend didn't answer as she poured the mustard on her hot dog...

...until it started to cover the hot dog, bun and all.

"Um, Daphne, don't you think that's enough?" Red asked.

"No," Daphne answered, still pouring the mustard on the hot dog.

"Daphne, I think that's enough," Red said firmly.

Daphne's eye twitched. "No. More mustard," she whispered.

Red felt a little scared. Elvis, who had just entered the room, glanced at Daphne and trotted back out. Not only was she scaring him, too, but he was still mad at her for spraying him in the face with air freshener.

Daphne finally looked up from her mustard-covered plate and at the whole room.

"More mustard," she muttered, her left eye twitching.

"Daphne?" Red reached out a hand towards her friend.

"MUSTARD!" Daphne shrieked. She aimed the bottle at Red and squeezed, spraying her right in the face.

Gasping in surprise, Red jumped back and wiped mustard from her eyes. "If this is revenge for spraying you with ketchup, I'm sorry!" she spluttered.

"THIS WORLD NEEDS MORE KETCHUP!" Daphne shrieked. Cackling like a maniac, she squirted the bottle all over the wall, floor, and table. Nothing was spared.

Not even the little glass puppy.

"Daphne!" Red cried. "What're you doing?"

"I'm making the world so _MUSTARDY!" _Daphne giggled. Then, with a shriek, she raced out of the kitchen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Red was in her room, hugging her knees to her chest. She was slowly counting to one thousand in her head. Outside, it was completely, utterly silent.

Red closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In, and out, in, and out.

She was in a place. A soothing, peacful place. There were trees everywhere, a small pond before her. It was so silent...so peaceful...

"MUSTARD!"

Red's eyes snapped open in alarm. She quickly sprung up and grabbed an weirdly large butterfly net.

So much for peaceful.

When Red opened the door, she gagged on the overly powerful smell of mustard. The whole place was covered ceiling to floor with the stuff. Everywhere, there was the sticky substance of yellow.

"MUSTARD! MUSTARD! MUSTARD!" Daphne's voice shrieked. Red tore down the hallway, trying her best not to trip in the mustard-covered floor.

That's when Daphne appeared. Her clothes were stained yellow, and she was grinning like a mad woman. As she glanced at Red, her eyes narrowed.

"Ketchup," Daphne hissed. "You wear _ketchup."_

Red looked down at herself. She was wearing her usual red T-shirt and red jeans, complete with the red Vans that she had changed into after Daphne sprayed her in the face.

"Daphne," Red warned. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her friend simply ignored her. Then, her crazed grin returned, and she squirted Red again, all over her clothes.

"DAPHNE!" Red yelled. "These were my favorite pair!"

"MUSTARD SHALL RULE!" Daphne cackled, and tore down the hallway, Red hot on her heels.

The mustard-covered girl sprayed everything in sight, including the mirror, doors, couches, beds, and even poor Elvis. The dog growled and turned away from her, giving Daphne access to the part she hadn't sprayed.

Red, in the meantime, was having difficulty. Daphne's sudden obsession with the mustard had caused her to run crazy fast, and in a few minutes, Red was panting, sweat pouring down her face. She swung her butterfly net again, once again missing Daphne as she scurried away.

Just then, the phone rang. Before Red could react, Daphne lunged for it.

"Hey." It was Puck. "The Old Lady wanted-"

"I LOVE MUSTARD!" Daphne shrieked into the phone. She was about to say more, but just then, Red came up behind her and tackled her to the ground, causing Daphne to press END and drop the phone.

* * *

In London, Puck was sitting on a plush sofa, the phone still pressed to his ear. He was slightly stunned at what Daphne had said to him.

"Well?" the Old Lady's voice questioned. Her head popped into the room. "Can I talk to Daphne?"

"She said she was busy," Puck said. His mind was spinning as he thought about what she said.

Granny sighed sadly. "Okay, then." Then, after she left, he heard her call, "Sabrina, try on this costume! You're going undercover!"

A grin made its way onto Puck's face. He dialed another number, muttering, "This is payback, Marshmallow, for getting into the magic pencils."


	8. Day 7: Advice

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! But it's here, it's hopefully long enough, and it's hopefully enjoyable. **

**Well, you all know the drill. I don't own the Sisters Grimm, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. So, that taken care of, ENJOY! OR I'LL STALK YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! ._.**

**Nah just kidding. XD **

**Or am I? e_e *insane creepy laughter***

**No, I am. :D**

* * *

The next morning, after Daphne had finally calmed down, Red was tying on her laptop.

"Hey, Daphne, what would you do if your parents were fighting every single minute of the day?" she asked Daphne.

Said girl was flipping through the channels on T.V. Then, with a sigh, she pulled herself up off the sofa. "Well, let's see." She stroked an imaginary beard, before her eyes twinkled. "Well, what'd I'd do IS TELL THEM TO SHUT UP AND MAKE UP AND IF THEY DON'T I'LL POUND THEM TO DUST!" She raised her fist, planted her foot on a chair, and laughed like a madwoman.

Red pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think you're acting too much like Sabrina."

"No, Sabrina would pound them into non-existance," Daphne corrected.

"Okay, thanks," Red said to her friend. Then, under her breath, she muttered as she typed: "Talk to them; don't be afraid to confront them about what they're doing. Even if they think you're too young to understand, just keep trying."

"Why'd you ask anyway?" Daphne asked, who hadn't heard Red.

"Er, no reason." Red hurridly closed her laptop and stood up. "I should go back to my room now." She walked briskly towards the stairs.

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "Red?"

"Yes?" Red stopped before her foot touched the first step.

"Are you hiding something from me? Your bestest friend in the whole wide world of humans and Everafters combined?" Daphne's eyes were wide.

"No..."

"Liar." Daphne scowled and crossed her arms.

Red frowned. "I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are. You're sweating!" Daphne poked Red's forehead for emphasis. Sure enough, the girl's forehead was slick with sweat.

"So?" Red crossed her arms as best as she could with a laptop in her arms. "It's hot in here!"

"The AC is on!" Daphne cried.

Red sighed. "I'm going to my room. Just for a little bit of quiet. Is that so wrong?"

Instead of drilling her further, Daphne shrugged. "Okay then." She turned around, and Red was surprised that she had given up so easily. But before she stepped onto the first step, she heard her friend yell, "GIVE ME THAT LAPTOP!" and tackled her from behind. The two of them (or, at least, Red) landed on the ground with a painful _THUMP._

"H-Hey! Get off me!" Red shrieked, clutching the red laptop to her chest. "It's mine!"

"Show me what you're hiding!" Daphne screeched.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha!" Daphne exclaimed triumphetly. "You fell for it!"

"I'm still not going to show you, no matter what you say or do!" Red yelled. "Now get off of me!"

"NEVER!" Daphne snatched Red's laptop and opened it.

"NO!" Red shrilled, lunging at Daphne. Unfortunatly for her, the girl moved out of the way in time, so Red ended up doing a faceplant on the floor."

Daphne's face was expressionless as she stared at the screen. "'Dear Red Blog'," she read aloud. "'The best one to give you advice. Just ask Red, and she'll give you the answer.'."

Red stood up and rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I started it a few weeks after the war ended," she said quietly. "I didn't tell anyone because I was embarressed about it."

"But that's so cool!" Daphne squealed. "You have over three million hits! You have so many people-and probably Everafters- asking you for advice!"

"Well..." Red continued to rub her arm. Her face was taking on a pinkish hue. "I try to give people good advice. Besides, it doesn't seem like something I would do, because of...you know."

Daphne's eyes softened. "You're getting better at controlling the Wolf," she said. "You'll be fine, okay?" She patted her friend on the shoulder.

"I hope so," Red mumbled. "It's been almost four years, and I'm still struggling!"

"Hey!" Daphne said. "No one can be mucho-perfect-o at controlling something as gobbeldy as the Wolf!"

Red raised an eyebrow, her mind taken off of the subject. "Gobbeldy?"

"My new word! It means mucho-crazy-o!"

"Uh huh. Well, okay then. Now that you know the truth...bye." Red snatched her laptop and turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Daphne called. "Can I help?"

Red turned to face her. "With what?"

"The advice blog, of course!"

Red, not about to forget what Daphne had said to her earlier question, hesitated. "I don't know, Daph..."

"Come on, Red!" Daphne pleaded. "_Please?"_

"Daphne, I'm going to put this as nicely as possible." Red shut her eyes tightly. "When pigs fly."

Daphne's jaw dropped open in indignation and she crossed her arms, but then she smiled. "Hold that thought," she said. With that, she dashed out of the room.

Red sighed and shook her head. Daphne would be Daphne. With a sigh, she decided not to go upstairs and plopped onto a sofa and started to type again, thinking that Daphne wasn't about to do anything crazy.

How wrong she was.

Just then, footsteps pattered back in. Daphne appeared, holding three wands.

"Daphne, what're you-"

Before Red could finish her sentance, Daphne waved one of the wands and tapped it against a napkin, which turned into a small, squealing pig.

Red eyed it warily. "I think you've been learning too much from Baba Yaga."

Daphne ignored her, and waved the second wand. The living room vanished, and they were standing on a tall building, so tall Red was able to touch the clouds.

"Are we in New York?" Red asked Daphne. "_On the Empire State Building?!" _She pressed a hand to her stomach, trying to stop herself from hurling as she looked down below. So far...

Daphne held the pig in her hand, and, with a wave from the third wand, it sprouted...chicken wings. With that, Daphne chucked into open air, and, with a great deal of struggling, it managed to fly.

Red's mouth hung open. Daphne grinned and said, "There! It flew!"

"H-Hold on a minute!" Red cried. "That doesn't count!"

"Why not?" Daphne asked smugly. "You said 'when pigs fly'. You never said anything about not using magic."

"B-but that was one pig!" Red spluttered. "As in singular! Not plural!"

Daphne scowled. "It flew!"

Red groaned. "Fine! Just...get us out of here. I think I'm going to barf if I stay any longer..."

Daphne's scowl morphed back into the triumphet grin. "Good!" With another wave of the third wand, they were back in the living room. Red collapsed on one of the sofas in relief.

"Well, if you excuse me, I got some advicin' to do!" Daphne exclaimed cheerfully, beaming at her friend. With that, she snatched Red's laptop and tore out of the room.

* * *

"Ugh...so many!"

Daphne was currently scrolling through the list of comments. All of them were so _whiny, _like, "How can I keep two boys that are super duper hot from fighting over me?" or "Why can't people be more considerate of _my needs?"_

"Hey! Here's one!" Daphne said cheerfully, reading the comment:

_Dear Red,_

_I have this boyfriend, and we've been together for a while now...but he's acting strange around me now. It's been like this for a while, and it's starting to concern me. Any advice?_

_Sincerly,_

_Confused and Concerned_

"Well duh," Daphne muttered. "It's an advice column." Then she brightened, and opened a new tab leading to the Dear Red Blog. Then, hitting _Post entry, _Daphne copied the comment onto it and began to type:

_Dear Confused and Concerned,_

_Well, have you ever asked him about any sicknesses he's had? Maybe he's suffering from something like that! Like amnesia! Or something...but if you feel like he's acting weird, butter him up before PULVERISING HIM WITH QUESTIONS! Take him on a night in your town, eat some dinner, watch some movie. And when he's in his comfortable zone, YANK HIM OUTTA IT AND INTERROGATE HIM LIKE A COP! And if his skin is sparkling...well, sweetie, drive a stake right through his heart. And I mean that literally. Because trust me, there is nothing worse then a vampire from..._that _world._

Satisfied with her answer, Daphne switched back to her original tab, where she found another one that sparked her interest.

_Dear Red,_

_I never admitted this to anyone, but sometimes I feel like I'm being watched. I can sense someone there, but when I turn around, there's no one! I don't know if I'm going crazy, or if I'm being stalked, or something else! Care to shed a little light?_

_Sincerly,_

_Stalker-Being-Stalked._

Daphne, who knew the feeling all to well, cracked her knuckles and typed her response:

_Dear Stalker-Being-Stalked (nice name, dude),_

_If you have the feeling you're being watched, stay alert. Listen, watch, and, if it comes to this, smell for any signs that someone is watching you. If someone is (in a bad way), I suggest BEATING HIM UP WITH A FRYING PAN! BEAT THAT SUCKER INTO A BLOODY PULP! BEAT HIM UP FIRST, THEN ASK QUESTIONS LATER! Hope this helps!_

Daphne decided to look for one more before she retired for the night. As she scrolled through the list of comments, she spotted the one that she had the _perfect _answer to.

_Dear Red,_

_Because I'm a kid, no one listens to what I have to say. It's always, "Oh, you'll understand when you're older" or, "No, you're too little!" I'm so sick of it! What can I do to make them stop? Please help!_

_Sincerly,_

_Voice of the Lost_

Ugh. She so knew what this girl was going through!

_Dear Voice of the Lost,_

_I know _exactly _what you're going through. I had the exact same problem when I was younger! But here's the thing: You gotta show them that you mean buisness. You gotta SCREAM at them, so you're positive they're LISTENING. If they still refuse to...well, then, do something I like to call a whammy. Pull a scheme so big, that they'll _have _to listen to you! _

Daphne smiled, and then posted the entry. With that, she shut the computer down and plodded down the stairs to return the laptop to Red.

* * *

A few hours later, Red was checking her blog just as a message popped up.

_You've got mail! _the message read.

Red raised an eyebrow and clicked on the message. Instantly, another one flooded the screen:

_Dear Red,_

_Thanks for your advice! It totally worked! His skin was totally sparkling, and I did try to drive a stake into his heart...but I failed. Now my parents are being forced to pay for his hospital bill, but it was _so _worth it. I don't regret what I did, because it turned out he was cheating on me. Thanks for everything! _

_Sincerly,_

_The No Longer Confused and Concerned._

_P.S: You were right about not trusting people from _that _world._

Before Red could understand what was happening, another message appeared.

_Dear Red,_

_It turned out there was no one stalking me. Thank goodness for that, huh? But from now on, I'm carrying a frying pan with me everwhere!_

_Sincerly,_

_Stalker-Being-Stalked-No-More_

Red didn't even blink before the third one appeared.

_Dear Red,_

_Your advice totally worked! That whammy thing was just the thing to make my family sit up and listen! Though, of course, I'm gonna be stuck cleaning glue from my hair...BUT IT WAS SO TOTALLY WORTH IT!_

_Sincerly,_

_The Voice of the Lost (Now found!)_

Red went back between the three messages, utterly confused. Then, horror crossed her face as she shrieked, "DAPHNE!"


	9. Day 8: Dress-Up

***giggling like a five year old on a sugar rush on Christmas day* Hi. Sorry if this isn't very funny, but I'm actually quite proud of this.**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. And I'll give a cookie to anyone who can successfully protect me from the grumpy children in America, China, Bora Bora, Japan, France...anyway, children who were woken from their naps!**

* * *

"There's _nothing _to do!" Daphne complained. "Red, amuse me!"

Red turned a page in her book, not looking up. "Can't. Busy reading."

"REEEEEEEEED! AMUSE MEEEEE!"

Red sighed and closed her book in annoyance. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Hmm..." Daphne snapped her fingers. "I know! Let's do what we used to do when we were younger! Play dress-up!"

"Dress-up?" Red raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I dunno." Daphne shrugged. "But Granny Relda has all those weird clothes that she collected from around the world that she visited after the war ended. I bet it would be fun to try them on! Almost like...supermodels of the world!"

Red sighed. Daphne had never really changed over the years. But that was the thing that everyone loved about her.

"I guess it would be okay..." Red said slowly. "Would Granny Relda be okay with it?"

Daphne scoffed. "She doesn't even know that Snow isn't here. We'll be _fine _going through some old clothes of hers."

Red shrugged. "I guess it would be okay."

Daphne beamed at her best friend. "Great! Let's go!" With that, she snatched the girl's hand and dragged her to Granny Relda's room.

* * *

"Wow, these are _really _old-fashioned," Daphne commented as she lifted a pale blue dress that resembled one of those hoop-skirt things that she had read about in a book.

"I'll say," Red agreed. "Granny Relda really does love to travel, huh?"

"Yeah, she does," Daphne replied, nodding. She lifted a huge purple hat and placed it on her head. "How do I look?" she asked, lifting her chin and placing her hands on her hips.

Red laughed. "Like a girl wearing a fuzzy plum on her head."

Daphne looked in a small mirror in the closet and wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, you're right." She grinned. "A fuzzy plum can't just have a head! Help me look for something purple to wear. I'm gonna wear this to school! I'll be known as fuzzy plum girl!"

Red giggled. "Okay, okay." She started to go through the dress side of the closet while Daphne started to fish through a small wooden jewelry box.

"Check this out!" Daphne laughed, holding a huge necklace that looked like it was carrying a million stones. "I bet anyone could get the workout of a lifetime wearing this all day! Dare you to put it on?"

"No way." Red shook her head. "Not my style."

"That's what _you _think." Daphne struggled to lift the necklace a little higher and took a step towards Red.

"Daphne...don't you even think about it." Red took a step back nervously.

"Too bad. I'm thinking about it." With that, Daphne lunged at her friend, letting out an ear-splitting war cry. Red shrieked and quickly ducked out of the way. Just as she did, though, Daphne's nose rammed into something hard.

"Ow!" Daphne cried, rubbing her nose. "I hit something!"

"...clothes?" Red asked sarcastically.

"No, not that," Daphne said, annoyed. "Something else." Daphne bent down and grabbed something and pulled it out. "Hey, look. Ancient mysterious box!" she cried out cheerfully. "I haven't seen this since..." Daphne scratched her head. "Two weeks ago?"

It was, indeed, a mysterious box. It was more of the chest, really. On the lip was a note that said: Do not open.

"I wouldn't say it's ancient," Red said. "Mysterious, yes."

Daphne narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "There's only one thing to do."

"And what's that?"

"OPEN IT LIKE NO TOMORROW!" With that, Daphne tugged at the ropes.

"Daphne," Red warned. "The note says not to open it."

"Psh. As if I'm afraid of a silly little note," Daphne scoffed. With that, she threw the lid off and stared at its contents.

"Wow," Red breathed. "It's the most gorgeous red dress I have ever seen!" Red gasped.

Daphne scoffed. "Are you color blind? Or clothes blind? It's a purple outfit! Duh! This'll be great for my fuzzy plum costume! Granny would be proud!"

The clothes inside shifted and churned into different things; a sundress, a bathing suit, and back to an old, red-velvet dress. Daphne gasped. "It's magic!"

"Gee, would've never figured it out," Red said dryly, who, until that point, and been staring at the clothes with growing concern.

Just then, the clothes rose out of the box, as though they were wearing an invisible human being. Daphne backed away slowly, staring at them in horror.

"Red," Daphne whispered. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes," Red whispered back. "This is weird, even for us."

Then, with a sudden burst of light, the clothes were gone, leaving the two girls behind, stunned.

"That was so weird," Daphne mumbled.

"Yeah," Red agreed. "That was." Then she paused as she looked in the wooden bin that the clothes had been in. "Daphne, there's something else in here."

"Please tell me it's not enchanted."

"It's not." Red picked it up and began to examine it. "Here, read this."

_To whoever is reading this:_

_Well, if you're reading this, then you must have released the binds that I put on this enchanted chest. Inside contain enchanted clothes of Princess Guinevere. Despite how silly it sounds, these clothes are evil and will possess anything it can in order to get that person to do its bidding. I hope you know how to use magic, because, my friend, you will most likely need it. If you're going to trap it in anything, please trap it back in the chest._

_Sincerly, _

_Relda Grimm, Fairy-Tale Detective._

"Crud," Daphne whispered. "Granny's gonna kill us when she finds out we released these evil clothes!"

"_Us?" _Red echoed in disbelief. "I told you not to open it!"

"But you didn't try to stop me," Daphne pointed out.

"Yes, I did!"

Daphne waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Details, details." She paused. "Well, looks like it's time to re-trap these clothes right where they belong!"

"D-Daphne, I don't think you know how to handle magic that well yet," Red protested. "You can barely keep up a barrier for more than a minute.

"So what?" Daphne argued.

Outside, there was a loud _CRASH! _

"It'll destroy the house if we don't try!" she added.

Red sighed. "_Fine. _But let's trap it _before _dinner? I don't want to miss a meal because of a pair of clothes."

* * *

"Are you in position?" Daphne whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, I am. I sense a strong magic somewhere to my left," Red's voice crackled over the said machine.

Daphne chewed on her lip. She hadn't felt magic this strong since the war four years ago. It was thrilling, but terrifying at the same time.

"Daphne, are you sure you can handle this?" Red's voice asked. "I know Baba Yaga is a good teacher, but not even you could trap something as powerful as this."

"Hey, cut me some slack." Daphne's voice shook slightly. "I've had four years of training from Old Mother. I can do this...I think."

"Yes, very reassuring."

Daphne tensed. "Shh, I can feel it coming." Daphne sat on the ground Indian-style and pressed her index and thumb together. Then, slowing her breathing, she closed her eyes.

She almost felt it at once. The surge of magic swept over her, making her invisible to the eye- or, in this case, cloth. Already, she could feel her magic thinning. It felt like that she had just run a mile. Her breathing started to grow more and more shallow.

She sensed the magic of the clothes enter the room. It hovered there, as if waiting for something.

_**Just a little bit longer...**_

_**Now.**_

Daphne opened her eyes. "DIE, YOU STUPID PIECE OF CLOTHING!" she shrieked. She jumped from her position and tackled the floating clothes in mid-air. She managed to press a button on the walkie-talkie and scream, "NOW!"

The clothes wrapped itself around her, either trying to force themselves onto her body so they could take over her mind or to strangle her. The latter seemed to be true so far.

"Stupid-piece-clothes. I've seen gym socks look better than you," Daphne managed to wheeze.

There was a loud, in-human shriek, and the clothes tightened themselves around her. Daphne struggled to move her hand to her waist.

"Now, Red!" she wheezed.

There was a loud _Pop! _and contents swirled in the air. The clothes loosened their hold on Daphne, and said girl snatched the wand from her waist and yelled, "Gimme some wind!"

Daphne was knocked backwards into a wall as a torrent of wind burst through the wand. The clothes were being swept right back into the chest, letting out a cry.

_"I will not go back!" _a disembodied voice cried. _"I've been trapped for so long! All I ever wanted was a new look- I mean, look at me! I'm so plain and out of style! The least someone could do is give me a look that makes me appear younger!"_

Red snapped the lid shut, and everything that had been flying in the air fell to the ground and either a) shattered, or b) landed on the ground with a very sickening _CRUNCH._

"Daphne!" Red cried, running towards her friend. Said girl's eyes were closed, and her breathing seemed shallow.

"Daphne, wake up. Please wake up." Red shook her friend's shoulders wildly. "Daphne, don't you dare die on me! DAPHNE!"

"Red..." Daphne mumbled, "do me a favor."

Her best friend's dying wish. Red blinked away tears and leaned foreward. "What, Daphne?"

"Shut the heck up," Daphne snapped, louder. She opened her eyes and glared at her friend. "Can't anyone try to heal their headache's in peace?"

Red sighed in relief. "Sorry."

"Well, with that said and done." Daphne stood up shakily. "What's for lunch?"


	10. Day 9: Hamsters

**I dedicate this to my dog, Rocky, who I love dearly with all my heart. **

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Otherwise I'd be writing about Alison and Emma. Hmmm...**

* * *

The next day, Daphne was woken up by the sound of Red's squealing.

"Be quiet, Red!" she groaned. "I'm still pooped from my fight to the death with clothes. I mean, I practically saved the world from them."

"But Daphne!" Red whined. "Come out here and look at what I found! _Please? _He's so adorable!"

Daphne stood up and walked out of the room. "What's so adora- OH MY GRAVY. OH MY FLIPPING GRAVY. OF ALL THINGS GRAVY."

Right there, resting in Red's cupped hands, was an adorable little hamster.

"He was right outside when I found him," Red explained. "He was so small and thin, I thought he might be hungry. I gave him some food, and after he ate he fell right asleep."

"And I slept through all of this how?" Daphne asked her.

Red shrugged. "You're a heavy sleeper. Couldn't wake up to save your life."

"He's so cute," Daphne cooed, ignoring her friend. "We should keep him!"

Red frowned. "Wouldn't we have to ask Granny first, though? She won't be happy that we took in an animal off the streets."

"Granny's not like that," Daphne insisted. "Besides, he's from the woods, not the street. So he's not exactly an animal from the streets."

Red gave her friend a wry smile. "How could I _possibly _argue with _that _kind of logic?"

"I know, right?" Daphne asked smugly, choosing to ignore the sarcasm in her best friend's words. "We should name him!"

Just then, Elvis came into the room. When he saw the sleeping hamster in Red's hands, he simply stared at it for a few moments. Then he started to growl.

His growling was loud enough to wake the sleeping hamster. The little guy took one look at Elvis and let out a squeal, scrambling up Red's arm in terror.

"Elvis!" Daphne scolded. "Don't scare the little guy!" She picked up the said little guy gingerly and stroked his fur. "Like I said, we need to give him a name."

"Well, what should we name him?"

"Hmm..." Daphne scratched her head. "I know! We'll give him a temporary name!"

"A temporary name?" Red asked.

"Yeah, a temporary name. We'll give him a name for now until we find a name for him that we like and will give it to him forever and ever!" Daphne smiled. "Let's call him Elvis Jr."

Elvis whined, like he didn't like the name for the hamster.

"Aw, c'mon, Elvis," Daphne said, scratching the dog behind his ears. "It's only a temporary name. Red and I are gonna go find a good name for him, and you'll keep an eye on him so he won't get into any trouble, okay?" Daphne shook a finger at him. "And don't you scare him, either!"

Elvis whined again, looking at Daphne with pleading eyes.

"Oh, you know I can't stay mad at you," Daphne cooed, still scratching Elvis behind the ears. "Now, onward, my fellow warrior!" She put the hamster gingerly on the ground, then marched away.

Red smiled and looked at Elvis. "Just watch the hamster," she told Elvis. Then she followed Daphne to her room in order to look up names for the hamster.

The moment the two were out of sight, the hamster lost the look of fear in its eyes. Instead, it stood up on its hind legs and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Elvis, who was momentarily confused, jumped in its way.

Elvis Jr. bared its teeth at Elvis, letting out a growl.

Elvis growled right back, not the least bit scared. After all, what could a small, itty bitty hamster do to him? So what if the oversized mouse could walk on two legs? Elvis was bigger, a lot bigger, and with the Grimms, he had definetly seen weirder things.

Then, Elvis Jr. opened its mouth wider. It was so wide, Elvis' head could've fit in it.

And let out a roar. Like a big, giant lion roar.

Elvis reeled back in terror, now more than a little bit confused.

Daphne ran out, looking concerned. "Where's the lion?" she cried. "I thought we got rid of it after my eleventh birthday!"

All she saw was Elvis and a small, itty bitty hanster who was shaking with fear.

"Elvis!" Daphne said, shock and disappointment in her voice. "What did you do to this poor little guy?" She picked up Elvis Jr. and cuddled him as best as she could, since he was so small. "I told you not to scare him!" she yelled.

"Daphne," Red's voice said. "Take it easy on Elvis. I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Daphne shook her head, but it was clear she was still apalled. "Whatever," she mumbled. She nuzzled Elvis Jr. "C'mon, little guy. Maybe you don't get gassy when _you _eat sausages." She gave Elvis a pointed look. Elvis whined, upset at the fact that Daphne clearly thought that he was bullying the hamster.

Not to mention, she was giving Elvis Jr. sausages. They never gave him sausages! That wasn't fair!

Elvis Jr. climbed onto Daphne's shoulder. The twelve year-old giggled, petting him on the head. "You're like a parrot, and I'm a pirate," she said. "Only I'm not a pirate, and you're not a parrot."

As she walked to the kitchen, her back to Elvis, Elvis Jr. turned around and faced the dog.

And gave him a wide, evil, hamster grin.

Elvis let out a loud howl.

Daphne spun around, confused. "Elvis? What's wrong, boy? What happened?!"

Elvis began to bark madly at Daphne's shoulder.

Daphne scowled and shook her head. "Elvis! If you're so jealous of Elvis Jr., just say so!"

"Daphne!" Red called. "Elvis can't talk."

"Oh, right," Daphne mused, scratching her head. "I forgot about that." She shrugged. "Well, to the kitchen!"

Elvis followed Daphne, keeping a close eye on Elvis Jr., who was happily chattering away in Daphne's ear.

"Well, there you go," Daphne said cheerfully, giving the hamster a slab of ham and a purple object that resembled a bannana. "Eat up, while I go look up a permanet name for you!" She patted his head and skipped away.

Elvis Jr. kicked the purple bannana, "accidently" hitting Elvis on the head. Elvis looked up and growled. Elvis Jr. gave him an evil hamster smile and jumped off the counter. Elvis chased after him as the hamster dropped everything on the floor (and the occasional poor dog).

"What's going on in here?" Red's voice demanded.

Elvis Jr. stopped and jumped on the floor. Once his little furry body touched the ground, he let out a loud, hamster squeal.

When Red entered the kitchen, she gasped at the mess.

"This place hasn't looked this bad since the root beer incident!" she gasped. She glared at Elvis. "Bad dog!" she scolded.

Elvis whined and waved his paw at the squealing hamster.

"And you were going to hurt Elvis Jr., too!" Red gasped, scooping up the little hamster in her hand. "What has gotten into you today, boy? This little guy won't hurt us!"

Elvis whined louder.

"No!" Red snapped. "No treats for you tonight!"

As far as Red went, that was probably the worst punishment she would give him.

"C'mon, Elvis Jr., why don't you help us go look for a name for you?" Red cooed. "Because I am getting really sick of calling you Elvis Jr."

With that, she picked up the little hamster and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Elvis behind.

* * *

"How about Clover?"

"That's a girl's name."

"Bob?"

"Oh, heck no! I hate Bob!"

"Daphne!"

"The answer's still no, either way."

The two girls continued to argue over the name 'Bob'. It had been like that for the past two hours. Either Daphne or Red would find a name they liked, but the other would dislike it, and then have a whole arguement.

Elvis Jr. was getting bored.

"Fine, then. Not Bob."

"Good."

"How about...Christian?"

"That's so plain!"

"Everything is plain to you!"

"No, not everything! I liked the name Sir FluffyPuff!"

"We already agreed not to name him that!" Red argued.

"Well, I still liked it!"

"Daphne!"

"Red!"

As the two continued to argue, they didn't notice that the seemingly "innocent" hamster was slowly inching his way towards a rather large pair of scissors.

"Then how about George?"

Daphne paused. "George? Seemingly interesting. I used to watch _Curious George_ when I was five."

Red put a finger on her chin. "I briefly remember them showing me that when I was still insane."

"Why did they show you that?"

"They thought it would calm me. It worked for the first thirty minutes, 'til I threw the T.V out the window."

Daphne stared at her friend.

"I got annoyed."

"Understandable."

Daphne turned to look at Elvis Jr. "Hey, Elvis Jr., what do you think about the name-"

There, Elvis Jr. held the scissors at Daphne's throat, grinning an evil hamster grin.

Red turned to look at Daphne. "Daph, what's-" She stopped and stared at Elvis Jr. The scissors at Daphne's throat.

"We got duped, didn't we?" Red whispered.

"Big time."

With that, the two issued a bloodcurling scream. Elvis Jr. lunged forward, scissors in hand...or paw...

...when Elvis tackled him.

How he had even gotten in the room when the door was locked was a mystery to human and hamster alike. But the two girls didn't care. In fact, they cheered as Elvis and Elvis Jr. fought to the death.

"Get him, boy!" Daphne cheered. "Get 'im!"

Elvis Jr. quickly stood on his hind legs and let out that same, lion-loud roar. Elvis scrambled back in terror, but then lunged at the hamster...

..who caught him in his tiny paws.

Red stared at the hamster. "How is that even possible?"

Daphne shrugged. "We've seen weirder."

"I know...but still."

The two girls shifted their attention back to the fight. Right now, Elvis Jr. had Elvis the dog in a headlock. How that was even possible, the girls didn't know.

"We should probably help," Red whispered.

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, you're right. This is starting to get boring." She walked over, and easily grabbed the hamster by his tiny ears. Elvis Jr. squealed loudly and attempted to claw his way out, but it was impossible. Daphne threw him at a wall. The hamster fell to the ground with a dull _THUD, _not moving.

"Huh," Daphne said aloud. "Normally I'd feel guilty, but he was beating you up, Elvis." She knelt down to scratch his ears.

Elvis whined and licked Daphne's hand.

"No, it's Red's fault, Elvis," Daphne told him. "She should have never brought Elvis Jr. home."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Besides," Daphne went on, ignoring her friend, "you know that we love you. In fact, I feel safer around you all the time!" She gave the dog a big hug.

Just then, Elvis Jr. woke up, squealing up a storm.

"AHHHHH!" Daphne shrieked. "WE'RE GONNA DIE! NO ONE'S GONNA SAVE US!"

Elvis gave Daphne what one would discribe as an exasperhated look.

Red, acting purely on instinct, opened a window close to her, raced towars Elvis Jr. and grabbed him, then heaved the evil hamster out the window. She quickly shut the window and locked it, then proceeded into locking the other windows.

"What are you doing?!" Red yelled at Daphne. "Lock all the doors and windows!"

Daphne obeyed. And later that night, the two girls and dog slept in the same room with baseball bats in an arms reach.


	11. Day 10: Mustardseed

**Who remembers Day 6? **

**Who remembers Puck wanting revenge?**

**Well, my friends, you are about to find out. *evil smile***

**I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM. Seriously, does it look like I'm a man? **

**Happy late Thanksgiving, everyone! Then again, I'm celebrating Thanksgiving again today...Wish the turkey good luck.**

* * *

The next day, Red looked around, a baseball bat in her hands.

"Red," Daphne called. "Elvis Jr. gave up hours ago, remember? Animal control took him." Sipping her hot chocolate, she muttered, "Poor animal control guys."

"I just have this feeling...that something's going to happen. I only got it one time," Red whispered. "I ignored before, and I seriously regretted it. A lot."

"When?" Daphne asked.

"The day I saw my grandmother get eaten by Mr. Canis." Red shuddered. "Lost my mind after that...I mean, I lost my mind completly," she added, seeing Daphne's pointed look.

"Oh." Daphne paused. "Yeah, I guess that's a good reason to be cautious." She looked around. "Bluebeard won't come back from the dead, will he? I do not want to deal with him again. He was really creepy."

Red glared at her friend. "Anyway, it doesn't really mean that something bad will happen, just...something."

"Wow, that's so amazingly detailed," Daphne muttered sarcastically.

"It's just a feeling I get!" Red snapped defensivly. "It's not like I can predict the future or anything!"

Daphne grinned.

Red slowly backed away. "Don't even think about it, Daphne."

"Think about what?" Daphne asked innocently.

"DAPH!"

Daphne pouted. "Fine. Jerk," she huffed indignantly.

Beneath them, Elvis lifted his head, growling.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"IT'S ELVIS THE HAMSTER!" Daphne shrieked. "HE'S ESCAPED AND NOW HE'S COME BACK FOR REVENGE AGAINST US!" She grabbed her best friend and dog and started to drag them out of the kitchen. "RUN, YOU GUYS! RUN!"

Red rolled her eyes. "It's not the hamster, Daphne."

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"But it's definetly someone!" Red whispered, standing up quickly.

"Come on! To the emergency panic room!" Daphne sprinted from the kitchen. Red sighed, and a few moments later, an embarressed Daphne came back.

"We don't have a panic room, do we?" she asked Red flatly.

Her friend shook her head. "Afraid not."

"Bummer."

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Come on!" Red hissed, grabbing Daphne's wrist. "We need to go find something in order to defend ourselves with."

"Roger that," Daphne said seriously. Her eyes lit up. "Wait a minute! I know who can help us!" She dug a hand in her pocket and brought out the large brass key to Puck's room. Once she did, Daphne ran towards the pantry door and stuck the key in the doorknob, wrenched it open, and ran inside.

"Daphne? What are you doing?" Red called nervously.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Come on!" Daphne called. "Help me find them!"

Red had a bad feeling she knew who 'them' was. She ran towards Daphne, who was in the process of calling, "Sullivan! Sullivan! SULLIVAN!"

Finally, the said chimp appeared, holidng one of Puck's infamous glop grenades.

"Thank goodness we found you," Daphne cried. "We need your help."

Sullivan let out a grunt.

"Well, you see, we were in the kitchen, minding our buisness, when suddenly BANG! BANG! BANG! Someone's knocking on our door like a crazy person! And we need to chase whoever it is off, and we need your help!"

Sullivan let out several shrieks.

"We are not saying that!" Red snapped. Elvis, who suddenly appeared, barked in agreement.

Sullivan grunted three times.

"If we do, will you help us chase this dude off?" Daphne asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the chimp.

Sullivan let out one large shriek.

"Fine!" Daphne groaned. "Sullivan and his Merry Band of Chimpanzees are the most awesome thing in existance and I, Daphne Grimm-

"-and I, Red Grimm," Red interjected, still annoyed at the chimp.

"-promise to grant a favor to these amazing Band of Chimpanzees if they agree to help us with our problem," Daphne finished.

Sullivan made another noise.

"Come on! We did our side of the deal!"

The chimpanzee crossed his arms and gave Daphne something that would be discribed as a chimp snarl.

"Fine!" Daphne stomped her foot in annoyance. "Chimpanzees are way more awesome than stupid monkeys that have wings, and they always will be."

Sullivan pointed at Red and stomped his foot twice.

"I didn't call you a monkey!" Red insisted. "It was just a trick of Daphne's in order for you to go after me and get her stupid root beer!" She shot a dirty look at the said girl.

"I said I was sorry!" Daphne insisted.

Sullivan grunted.

"It's enough to ask for my apology, but now you want us both to apologize?!" Red cried. "Come on, be fair!"

_BANG! _The door opened outside, and the girls could hear footsteps.

"Fine, we're sorry!" they exclaimed.

Sullivan gave them a grin and let out a howl, slapping his hands on the ground. At this, about five chimps that had been hiding in the trees came out, and at once, they all let out a battle cry and raced out of the enchanted room.

Daphne grinned. "Yes! Victory for the Grimms once again!"

"HEY! GET THEM OFF OF ME! OW!"

Red allowed herself a small smile herself. "That's what he gets," she said quietly.

Daphne's grin widened. "Would you care to join me in the rubbing in the face?"

Red stared at her friend. "What?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Let's go rub our victory in whoever's face," she told her. With that, Daphne grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her outside.

"Ha!" Daphne shouted. "You really thought that you could try and take us by-"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the boy.

Just slightly older then the two (probably thirteen or fourteen), the boy was, no doubt about it, kind of cute. Red grinned as Daphne's moth opened and closed like a fish.

"Hey, I remember you!" Daphne cried. "You're Mustardseed, Puck's brother!" She smiled. "I haven't seen you since we were trying to figure out who murdered your dad!"

"So nice of you to remember me," Mustardseed groaned. He threw off the last chimp, yelling, "I DO NOT OWE YOU TEN BUCKS, SULLIVAN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Daphne stared at him. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "We thought you were going to murder us."

"Uh, no, sorry." Mustardseed laughed nervously. Red noticed that he seemed to be blushing.

"I'll be right back," Red told Daphne, grinnng before running out of the room. However, she stopped and pressed herself against the wall in order to avoid being seen by the two.

And in the room...

"So, how's it going?" Daphne asked, grinning. "Been a while. Four years, huh?" She paused. "If you're here to see Puck, he's in London right now and won't be back for a few days."

"Ah, I know that. Actually, I came to talk to you."

Daphne knit her eyebrows. "Really? You were cool back then, but I don't think we knew each other that well." A defensive look crossed her face. "We already made it clear that it was crazy Moth who murdered your dad! Jeez, I'm surprised your Mom hasn't murdered _her _already." She continued to keep babbling, saying stuff like "I'm not Moth" and "I'm not in love with Puck, Sabrina is. DUH."

"Um, Daphne..."

"Huh?" The girl stopped and stared at the fairy boy, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do I say this...?" he mumbled. Daphne studied the fairy boy curiously, wondering what the heck he had to say. Behind him, Sullivan was slapping the ground, and his expression was one of amusement.

"Look, we don't know each other that well..." Mustardseed started.

Daphne deadpanned. "That's what I just said," she told him flatly.

"Yes, exactly." He sounded uneasy. Daphne sniffed her hand, trying to determine whether or not she smelled. She hoped not. How embarrassing would _that _be?

"So, saying something like 'love' is so...strong. I think that we should probably take it slower and not rush things. Just start by being friends."

Daphne stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Huh?" came her smart reply.

"Look, there's no need to be embarrased. I think that we both feel kind of awkward talking about this, and-"

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Daphne exclaimed.

Mustardseed stopped. "Puck told me that...you loved me...?"

Daphne banged her head against the wall. "Puck!" she growled. She looked at Mustardseed sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, but, you know, it's kind of a long story..."

She told him what happened the last few days, including the time when she had gone mustard-crazed and how she had picked up the phone when Puck had called. This was a little bit after she snuck in his room and used his magical colored pencils to draw...something, and how he must have wanted revenge against her.

Mustardseed slapped a hand to his forehead. "I should've known!" he growled. His face turned crimson. "Look, I'm, um, really sorry about all of this..."

"Don't mention it," Daphne said, waving her hand in a dismissive wave, but her face, too, was turning the same shade as his.

"I should...probably go." With another mumble of "I don't owe you twenty bucks" to the shrieking chimpanzee (Daphne suspected that he was laughing).

"Okay." She opened the door for him. "Sorry for sending Sullivan and the rest at you."

"No problem." He unfurled his pink-streaked wings and took off, leaving Daphne behind.

It was that moment Red came out, studying the weird expression on her friend's face. "Daph?" she asked slowly. "What's up with you?"

Daphne had a dreamy smile on her face as she watched Mustardseed's figure turn into nothing more than a dot. "I think I'm in love," she sighed, before closing the door.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Daphne sighed and nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Or maybe it's just the beginnings of a crush." She smiled sheepishly. "I don't know." With that, the girl skipped back to the kitchen, humming cheerfully.

Red stared after her, then shook her head, mumbling, "I knew something would happen today. The feeling is never wrong."

* * *

Over in London, Puck was sitting on a couch, bored out of his mind, listening to the bickering of Sabrina and the Old Lady.

"I don't care if it's a costume party! I'm not going to wear it!"

"But Sabrina," the Old Lady cried. "It's a perfectly beautiful dress."

Sabrina stomped through the room Puck was in, wearing a frilly blue dress that went to her knees and shiny, black shoes. The Old Lady came scurrying after her, holding to blue bows in her hands. "At least put your hair in pigtails! I want to see how you look with these in your hair!" she pleaded.

"I will burn those in the fireplace!" Sabrina snapped. "And I'll make Slimeball here set it on fire for me!"

"Don't get me involved in this," Puck muttered. The two women left the room, leaving the fairy alone again.

At least, he thought he was alone.

"Hello, brother," a voice greeted. Puck jumped, then, realizing who it was, grinned.

"Hey, bro! Wassup?" he crowed. "What brings you to London on this fine day?"

Outside, thunder boomed as the rain continued to fall harder.

Mustardseed gave his brother a flat look. "Remember when you called me a few days ago?"

Puck smirked. "Yeah."

"I took your suggestion and went to talk to the...ah, 'Marshmallow' as you refer to her..." Mustardseed's flat look turned into an angry glare.

It was too much for the Trickster King. He burst out laughing, wiping away the tears of laughter that formed in his eyes. "Guess you figured it out, huh?" he gasped, clutching his sides.

"Yes..." Mustardseed smiled coldly. Puck, however, didn't notice, as he continued to keep laughing.

"Shut up, Slimeball!" Sabrina's voice snapped. An idea popped into Mustardseed's head, and he smirked.

"You remember when Cobweb taught me some magic spells?" the fairy boy asked his older brother.

Puck automatically shut up. "Yeah...?"

"I decided to do some more practice." Mustardseed closed his eyes and began to mutter something under his breath. When he opened them again, his eyes were dancing in amusement. "So long, brother." He opened the window and jumped out into the rain.

Puck looked around him and inspected himself. Nothing. "Ha!" he snorted. "He's bad at this magic stuff, isn't he?"

"PUCK!"

The fairy boy turned around, starting to say, "What do you want, ugly?" But when he saw Sabrina, his jaw dropped.

Not again.

This time, though, it wasn't a dream.

The blonde-haired girl was trembling with fury. "Is this your idea of a joke?!" she shouted.

Sabrina was wearing a...ah, rather _revealing outfit. _That was putting it mildly. It was black and white, stopping at mid-thigh and sleeveless. She wore black fishnet stockings, fingerless gloves, and knee-high high-heeled boots.

"Oh, you look darling!" the Old Lady gushed. Puck continued to keep staring.

Sabrina covered her chest with her arms, her face turning red. "You're dead meat, Fairy Boy!" she hissed.

Puck continued to stare.

Just then, Jake entered, saying, "I managed to snag some invitations, but-" He stopped short when he saw the fairy boy staring at his niece.

For a moment, all was silent. Granny Relda, looking over her granddaughter's outfit, Sabrina glaring at Puck and blushing, Puck staring at her, and Jake just plain confused.

Then he started to laugh.

Sabrina turned to her uncle. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"'Brina," he gasped. "Whether Puck tricked you into that, or your trying to confess your feelings to him, this is just too funny!"

"I didn't trick her!" Puck insisted, still staring at the blonde, at the exact same moment Sabrina snapped, "Me? Have feelings for him?"

"Well, why else would you be wearing it? Either way, Puck seems to like it." Jake grinned. Granny Relda said nothing, saying something about getting a matching coat for the outfit.

"As if!" Puck snorted, finally tearing his gaze away from Sabrina.

"Oh, suuuuure," Jake sang. "Mom, I need you to come back with me in order to pick up Canis. He got in another arguement with a senior."

"Oh dear!" Granny sighed and picked up her purse. "You two behave," she told the two teenagers before heading out the door, a still-laughing Jake right behind her.

Puck turned back to Sabrina, and ended up beginning to stare again.

Sabrina covered her chest again, her blush magnifying. "You're dead meat!"

That was the last thing Puck heard before her fist collided with his temple, knocking him unconscious.


	12. Day 11: Sleepwalking

**Haha, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one, too. I'm really sorry this chapter isn't very funny, but I hope you still like it! *winces* **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM! **

* * *

Daphne woke to the sound of screaming.

She quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the heaviest thing she could find (which was her alarm clock. She checked and concluded that the screaming wasn't the clock), and ran out of her room.

"RED! RED!" she cried, kicking open her friend's door. Inside, Red was sitting on her bed, clutching the (red) sheets to her chest, panting. Beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked, dropping the alarm clock on the ground and running over to give her friend a huge hug.

"The nightmares," Red gasped, shaking uncontrollably. "They came back..." She was crying now.

Daphne squeezed her friend. "It was the Wolf, wasn't it?" she asked gently.

Red nodded. "He...he tried to come out," she whispered hoarsly. "I don't think I can go back to sleep."

Her friend glanced at the clock. It read 2:10.

"Well, you know what?" Daphne said bluntly. "I need my beauty sleep. So if you can't go to sleep on your own..." The girl got up and walked out of the room. Despite her terror, Red felt familiar dread settle upon her. She was already beginning to regret telling her friend.

A few minutes later, Daphne came back inside, holding a small purple bottle in her hands. "'Briar's Sleeping Beauty Tonic'," she read. "'Will have you sleeping like a log. Once you wake, it'll be like you've been asleep for one hundred years.'" Daphne grinned, trying to ignore the fact that the tonic was named after her Uncle's dead girlfriend. "Sounds promising."

"Daphne..." Red warned. "I don't know."

"Come on!" her friend said, waving her hand dismissivly. "It won't be that bad. After all, it does say that it makes you feel like you've been asleep for a hundred years."

"Either incredibly groggy, or relaxed."

"Let's go with the second one." Daphne opened the bottle and shoved it in Red's hands. "Now drink."

"But—"

"DRINK!"

Red glared at Daphne, before raising the bottle to her lips and swallowing the liquid. She grimaced, and muttered, "Taste's like feet," before collapsing on the bed, snoring softly.

Daphne grinned and dusted her hands of imaginary dust. "That was easier than I thought," she said aloud, before marching out.

Of course, she failed to notice the fine print:

_Side effects may include sudden fighting abilities, sleepwalking, or massive moodswings. Lock yourself away from the person drinking this tonic._

* * *

"Romeo!"

Daphne rubbed her eyes, groaning. With a quick glance at the clock, she glowered in annoyance. It was only 3:01! What was Red doing up so early? That elixer should have knocked her out.

The girl crawled out of bed and walked into the hallway. "Red, what're you—" she started to complain, but the sight she saw made her eyes pop out.

Red was standing there, in her red nightgown, clutching a red rose to her chest. She was muttered, "Oh, Romeo, wherefor art thou Romeo?"

Daphne covered her mouth, but a small giggle escaped her.

Red turned towards the noise. With a start, Daphne realized that her friend was asleep.

This was unbelievable. Red Grimm was sleepwalking! Daphne wished that she had a camera to record what was happening.

"Romeo?" Red whispered, walking closer. Daphne giggled again, saying in her deepest voice, "Yes, my Juliet?"

Red scowled. "Ugh, you're always confusing me with that stupid Juliet girl! What do I have to do to get your attention around here!?"

The fact that Red was yelling at Daphne with her eyes closed made it slightly creepy. Daphne backed away, suddenly unsure of her little prank.

"It's 'Juliet' this, and 'Juliet' that," Red raged. She stomped towards Daphne, her face set in an angry scowl. "What do I have to do to win your love?!"

It would be an understatement to say that Daphne was creeped out.

"Um...nothing?"

"Oh, right! Just because I'm a little younger than you means that I can't be in love with you!" Red clenched her fists. "Well, you know what? I'm _sick _of it!"

With that, Red launched herself in the air, shrieking like a madwoman.

Daphne jumped back, and Red landed where the said girl had been standing before, a dull _THUD _echoing through the room.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked in disbelief.

Red grinned. "I've been practicing."Her face contorted into an angry scowl again as she leapt up in the air again, this time sucessfully pinning Daphne to the ground.

"Oh, Romeo, wherefor art thou, Romeo?" Red asked, but her tone was one of disgust. "Do you _know _how many times I had to hear her say that ridiculous line over and over again? Honestly, I never saw anything more pathetic in my life!"

"RED!"

There was a pause. "You...know?" Red whispered. She scratched her neck, which started to turn a delicate shade of scarlet. "But..."

With that, she collapsed on the ground.

Daphne was stunned, not to mention confused. She poked at the girl's still body. "Red? Are you...are you okay...?"

Red stirred slightly. She lifted her head and turned it, as though surveying her surroundings, but with her eyes shut, Daphne wasn't exactly sure.

"Where...am I?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Home."

"No, I'm not." She stood and grabbed Daphne, hugging her. "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore."

_**Okay, first it's Juilet, and now its Dorothy,**_Daphne thought dryly. She had only met the actual Dorothy once, but she knew enough about her to know that she wouldn't be lying on the ground weeping. Well, she would have, but her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Why can't we go home?!" she wailed.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Quit being a crybaby. You are home."

Red stopped making crying noises. "Of course. You're right." Her face relaxed, then contorted into a mask of fear. "But...there are so many people! They're coming at me!" The girl leapt up and grabbed Daphne in a headlock. "I have to finish off every last one of them!"

Daphne squirmed out of her friend's grip and staggered back. "Get away from me!" she cried.

Red clenched her fists. "You want more?" she snarled, obviously thinking Daphne had said something else. "Then you'll get more!"

* * *

Red woke to the sound of birds chirping. She smiled lazily and stretched, yawning. "I don't remember a time when I've slept so well!" she said to herself.

As the girl walked into the living room, she noticed a small heap on the ground, groaning. Gasping, she raced over to it. When she got closer, Red realized that the groaning heap was Daphne.

"Oh my gosh," she cried. "Are you okay? You look awful!"

Daphne was covered in brusies, and there was a small cut on her cheek, bleeding. Daphne opened her left eye, since her right one was swollen. "Can you get me that tonic I gave you last night?"

Red ran into her room and snatched the bottle. When she returned, Daphne had managed to lean against the wall. Daphne grabbed the bottle and inspected it, this time reading the fine print. When she did, she chucked the bottle on the other side of the room, hearing the glass shatter.

"Red?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time I try to give you something that I haven't read, please stop me."


	13. Day 12: Favors

**Wow, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I didnt think it was my personal best, but I really am glad you all liked it.**

**HOLY CHIZZ NIZZ. 72 reviews?! *sighs* I remember when this story had four...ah, memories. **

**Well, enough of that! You didn't come for my ranting! You came for my ranting...in STORY FORM!**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

In time, all favors had to be repayed. Sometimes, they were repayed months, even years later.

Other times, though, they were repayed right away.

"No!" Daphne whined to the chimp standing at the foot of her bed. "I wanna sleep!"

"AGH! AGH!" Sullivan shrieked, slapping the blankets.

"Can't this wait until morning?!" Daphne cried, burying her face in her pillow.

"AGH!"

"But why now?" she complained. "Why not...oh, I dunno, never?"

Sullivan gave the girl a scowl.

"Alright, alright!" Daphne groaned. "Just go wake up Red, will you? I don't intend to do this alone!"

With a shriek of triumph, the chimpanzee flew off the girl's bed and out the door, leaving Daphne muttering, "What have I just agreed to?"

* * *

To put it all simply, Red was extremely annoyed.

"Are you two insane?" she hissed to Daphne and Sullivan as they crept out of the house. "Do you _know _how much trouble we'll be in if we're caught? We could get arrested! We could even be sent to live in jail for _three whole days!"_

Daphne pointed at the chimp. "It's his fault!" she declared. "It was his idea."

"AGH! AGH!"

"Oh, of course it isn't your fault," Red muttered sarcastically. "It's _your _idea."

Choosing to ignore her, Sullivan marched on ahead, leaving the two girls behind.

"Daphne, I don't think this is a good idea," Red muttered to her friend.

The girl grinned. "Don't worry, Red," she said confidentily. "We've done tougher things than what we're about to do now! We can handle this! Plus, we got magic on our side. Nothing can possibly go wrong!"

Red sighed. "And...you just jinxed it."

"Please. Jinxes don't exist!"

Red cocked an eyebrow. "But people from fairytales do?" she asked innocently.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you just went there, Red," she scolded. "That was an extremely low blow."

"AGH! AGH!" came Sullivan's impatient cry. They had arrived at their destination.

The two girls groaned. "We're coming."

At exactly two a.m, the door to the Ferryport Landing Zoo swung open six hours early. Two girls and a chimp entered through the main entrance, squriting ink from water guns at security cameras. And, of course, the man who was supposed to be watching the live footage was asleep, and the footage was being erased by two not-so quiet chimps wearing army helmets.

"Okay," Red said, pulling out a can of spray paint. "So, we just trash one exhibit and then get the heck out of here?"

Sullivan nodded, scratching his head as though thinking of something.

"Fair enough. Lead the way, chimp."

Sullivan gave her a grin and gestured to one not so far away.

Red rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious!"

"I like them," Daphne mumbled.

Sullivan snarled at them.

"FINE! WE'LL DO IT!" Red yelled, storming past him and muttering, "Stupid chimps and their grudge against monkeys."

Five minutes later, the gate to the monkey exhibit was opened. Red and Daphne stepped inside, wrinkling their noses at the awful smell.

"They smell worse than Sullivan," Red complained, earning a glare from the said chimpanzee as she pulled a red cloak over her face. The poor chimp worked hard to smell his absolute worst.

Daphne groaned and pulled a mask over her face. "Let's get this over with. I want to go back to sleep." With that, she lifted her hands to her mouth (the only uncovered part of her face, and hollered, "HEY, MONKEYS!"

Every monkey that hadn't awoken when the three entered were now wide awake, staring at the masked/cloaked figures with surprise, and the chimp with annoyance.

"In honor of our friend Sullivan, we just wanted you to know...MONKEYS DROOL, CHIMPS RULE!" Red hollered, spraying her can of spray paint on a nearby tree. The monkey on that tree flew up higher, shrieking angrily.

"Yeah, you heard us," Daphne added, snapping her fingers. "Bow to the King!" She indicated to Sullivan.

One monkey lost his temper and launched himself at the two. Muttering an incantation, Daphne teleported to the other side of the exhibit. The confused monkey fell face-first on the ground.

And that was how the great Exhibit Battle began.

Daphne teleported from place to place, spraying red paint on trees everywhere; Sullivan was wrestling with a rather large monkey on the gruond, their snarls echoing throughout the empty zoo; Red had a wand in her hand, and any unfortunate monkey who came within ten feet of her was instantly zapped with her wand. At least three monkeys now had on peach-colored dresses.

"We have to get out of here soon," Daphne said to Red as she teleported behind the girl. "It won't be long until some security guard or something comes and sees us!"

"You're right," Red replied. She was about to call out to Sullivan...

...when something landed on top of her head.

"AAAAHHH!" she shrieked, running around, the monkey scratching at the cloak covering her head furiously. "GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!"

"Hold still!" Daphne called to the girl.

"_GET IT OFF ME!"_

"I'm trying!" Daphne said desperatly, trying to use her teleportation wand on the monkey in order to get it off of Red's head.

"GET IT OFF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"JUST HOLD STILL!" Daphne snapped, her patience thinning. "I can't aim properly with you running around like an idiot!"

"Oh, _I'm _the idiot, huh?"

Daphne threw her hands in the air. "Yes, you are! Now shut up and hold still so I can get that thing off your head!"

Red clenched her fists and stopped, her terror forgotten as she glared at her best friend. "Well, you know what? I don't..." Her voice trailed off as Daphne blasted the monkey with a teleportation wand, grinning triumphetly. Red rolled her eyes and gave her best friend a look.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Daphne shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Red fought back a grin. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Hours later, when the zoo opened, the first people to see the monkeys was a family of five. The second youngest, a boy of eleven, was staring at the exhibit as his parents chattered away, and his older sister was wrestling with his younger brother.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not now, Jackson," his mom said, not even glancing his way.

He tried his siblings next. "Ally? Evan?"

"What?" Ally, a girl of thirteen, snapped, before her attention shifted to the exhibit. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my..."

"Isn't this some kind of form of animal cruelty?" Evan, the youngest at nine years old, asked.

The exhibit was a wreck. It was covered from head-to-toe in red and black spray paint. In orange lettering, there were words that said: _MUNKYS SUK! _The said animals (monkeys, not 'munkys') were either covered in the paint, or in rather large ballgowns.

"Aren't there supposed to be six monkeys?" Jackson added.

Their parents finally diverted their attention to the exhibit. "Oh, my," their mom murmured.

"Maybe we should go find one of the workers," Evan suggested.

They did so, and after that, the zoo was closed for the rest of the day. And, after hours of searching, the sixth monkey was found in the gift shop, looking very dazed and confused.

* * *

Later that day, Daphne and Red were shaking their heads at the news.

"Really, Sullivan?" Daphne sighed as the T.V flashed to a snapshot of the 'munkys suk'. "You just had to add that?

The chimp's only responce was a toothy grin.


	14. Day 13: Cleaning

**Happy almost New Years, everyone! *chuckles* I would've thoguht this story would have been finished a while ago...guess not. *grins* I've had so much fun writing this, you guys! I'm gonna be sad when it's over. :(**

**P.S: Special thanks to iiGabbyLove for nominating this story for Elligoat's "The Best Sisters Grimm Stories of 2012". I am so touched. I know I'm not as good as Lara D's "Behind Closed Classrooms" or yellow.r0se's "Juliet Never Wore Converse" (both in my favorites :D), but I am still extremely touched (as I have said twice).**

***This is my first story to be updated in 2013! Yay!***

******Still don't own Sisters Grimm...**

* * *

_"I'm Wilma Faye, here in New York. It seems that Mark Sutton and Greggory Miles have once again murdered an innocent family. Whereabouts of the two are still unknown, but it seems certain that they're still in the state. Anyone with information on these two, please call—"_

Wilma Faye was cut off as the T.V turned black. Red stood in front of it, glowering, the remote in her hand. She was clearly not happy if she was risking to get in the way of Daphne's channel surfing.

"I was going to change that!" Daphne whined.

"No, you won't," Red replied shortly. "You are going to help me clean the house."

"But whyyyyyyyy?" the little girl complanied. "It's perfectly clean."

In reality, though, it wasn't clean at all.

The walls and floor still held some dried mustard, and the house stank with it, along with some remaining smells after Elvis had eaten the sausage. The kitchen floor was still blackened from the time Daphne had tried to make breakfast, as well as littered with root beer cans that they hadn't picked up (their backs still hurt after cleaning all that!). Shattered remains of several vases and other stuff when Elvis Jr. had struck, when Daphne had turned into Katniss, and when the girl wrestled the evil clothes still remained on the floor. Dirty dishes were piled high in the sink.

Red told this all to her friend.

"Okay, so it's kind of messy," Daphne admitted. "Big deal."

"Yes, it is very much a big deal!" Red countered hotly. "I do not want Granny to be mad at us because we didn't clean the house! We'll be even more trouble when she finds out that Snow didn't come and we were on our own the entire time she was in London!"

Daphne bit her lip. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

The other girl raised her fist, looking ready to punch her friend, before sighing and dropping it. "Please, Daphne," she pleaded. "Help me clean up. _Please."_

"But I don't wanna!" Daphne whined.

Red's eyes flashed ice blue. "_YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME CLEAN UP!"_

At once, Daphne was up off the sofa. "Okay, okay!"

Her eyes returned to normal, and Red gave Daphne a thankful smile. "Thank you," she said cheerfully.

"I hate it when she uses the Wolf Eyes," the girl muttered once her friend was out of earshot.

* * *

"Here's the plan," Red told Daphne, handing her a slip of paper. "I will dust, wash the dishes, spray air freshener everywhere, sweep, and clean my room."

Daphne looked at her own list. "Scrub the floors and ceiling, clean my room, wash the sheets, mop..." her voice trailed off as she glared up at Red. "Okay, those are semi-okay, but give Elvis a _bath?! _Do you _want _me to die?!"

Red rolled her eyes. "Elvis smells bad, you know. And Granny said that Snow would've helped us, but since she's not here..."

"Hey, you can't possibly blame me for Snow not being here," she said indignantly.

"No, I can't," Red sighed. "Well, I'm going to complete my part of the list; see you in a bit!" With that, Red skipped out of the living room.

"THIS CALLS FOR REVENGE, YOU KNOW!" Daphne shouted after her best friend, stomping into the kitchen. She glanced back at the list.

_Scrub the floors and ceiling._

**_How the heck am I going to scrub the ceiling?!_ **Daphne thought, slightly irritated. Okay, so it wouldn't make sense if the floors were sparkling clean while the kitchen ceiling was still black with soot. And then there was the dried mustard in the hallways and living room...

"We've had to explain weirder things," Daphne mused to herself. Her face brightened, and she grabbed her long trenchcoat and rummaged through the pockets, finally pulling out a small container.

_Cleaning beads! _the bottle read. _Place one on the floor, dip it in water, and the whole place will be scrubbed head to toe (or floor to ceiling!) within the day!_

The girl grinned. "Perfect!" She grabbed a cup of water, placed one of the small, white beads on the ground, and poured a small amount of water onto it.

A loud bubbling sound filled the room. Daphne leaned foreward, watching eagerly as the small bead fizzled, sparked, popped...

...and turned into a tiny bubble.

Daphne frowned, disappointed. "It'll take years at this rate," she complained to herself. She grabbed a handful of beads, scattered them on the floor, and poured water on all of them.

"Perfect," she mused to herself. "Now I can do the other rooms, too!"

The moment she left the room and shut the door, the bubbles of the beads joined together. And rose.

And rose.

And rose.

And, as we all know, Daphne using magical objects without reading the directions never ends well.

* * *

Daphne slowly slipped into the hallway. Her bare feet didn't make a sound as she slowly tip-toed through the hallway, carefully avoiding the creaky floorboards she and Sabrina had observed in the years they had lived there.

Her sister was the Queen of Sneaks; of course she was bound to pick up _something _from her.

There was a patter of paws. Daphne pressed herself against the wall, holding her breath. Just then, a big hulking form of fur trotted past.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Daphne leapt from her hiding spot and tackled Elvis.

Elvis let out a pitiful howl and tried to bolt away, but Daphne had a firm grip on his collar, though her feet dragged as Elvis was trying to run in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

Daphne tugged harder, careful not to choke him. Her arms were killing her. "Come on, Elvis! I don't have time for this! We need to get it done right away!"

Elvis let out another howl. Daphne gritted her teeth, willing herself not to feel

Okay, if he didn't give up right now, her arms were going to pop out of her sockets.

"I hate to do this, Elvis," she muttered, and released him. The giant dog bolted away, thinking that he was about to escape scotch-free, when suddenly, he couldn't feel the floor anymore.

In her hand was a wand, the tip glowing yellow. Elvis was floating in midair.

"C'mon, it'll only take a few minutes," Daphne pleaded, moving the wand slightly. Elvis floated foreward, and he desperately tried to claw the wand out of her hand. Daphne ducked, barely avoiding his claws. In her hand, the wand was jerking violently. Elvis was struggling too much. If she didn't hurry, the spell would wear off, and Elvis would be free.

Holding onto the wand tightly, she pointed it toward a room, where Elvis sailed into. Well, he would have, but the door was shut, and he slammed into it.

"Oh," Daphne said sheepishly, running over and opening the door for the dog. Elvis glared at her, once again trying to knock the wand out of Daphne's hand. She ducked once more, still struggling to keep her grip on the wand.

Elvis gave her a pleading stare, big brown eyes wide. Daphne swallowed and looked away, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and released the wand.

With that, Elvis plunged into the bathtub.

* * *

Red skipped into Daphne's room, noting with surprise (and glee) that said girl's room was clean.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Red asked cheerfully, before she noticed that Daphne was covered in scratches.

"Elvis didn't like his bath," was Daphne's flat responce to Red's unasked question. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

Red nodded. "You should probably wash those before they get infected," she instructed, turning on her heel and racing towards the kitchen in order to prepare lunch.

Daphne went into the bathroom, passing a still-damp Elvis, who was giving her the evil dog-eye. Daphne stuck her tongue out at him and started to wash her wounds, when...

_BOOM!_

The floor beneath her shook. Panicking, Daphne tore down the stairs, and her eyes widened as she saw the scene before her.

The kitchen was practically flooded with bubbles, and so was the living room. Red, who had opened the door to the kitchen door, had been blasted with bubbles that had been straining to escape. Right now, she was on the ground, covered head-to-toe in the bubbles.

"Red!" Daphne cried. "Are you okay?" She helped her friend stand up, but the girl was wobbling slightly.

"You...used...magic?" Red asked, swaying dangerously.

Daphne bit her lip. "Um, maybe?" She gave the girl an obviously fake grin.

"Daphne..." Red mumbled.

Said girl released her friend. "Yeah?"

"I'm...gonna...kill...you," Red breathed, before falling back into the soap suds, now unconscious.

Daphne managed a fake grin at the girl. "Well, look on the bright side," she said cheerfully. "The kitchen and living room are clean!"

As she made a move to go to the kitchen, the girl slipped and fell.

Next to her, Red smiled softly. "Karma," she muttered, sliping

Daphne glared at her friend and tossed a handful of bubbles at the once-again unconscious girl. "Consider this my revenge," she hissed.


	15. Day 14: Burglars, Part 1

**HOLY BANNANA CAKES. HOLY FLIPPIN' BANNANA CAKES.**

**"Why You Should NEVER Leave Daphne Home Alone" IS ONE OF THE NOMINEES FOR ELLIGOAT'S "The Best Sisters Grimm Stories of 2012"! I am unbelievably overjoyed at this! **

**Since I'm kind of new to this whole competition, I won't vote 'cause I'm terrified that I'll screw up and break some of the rules that everyone knows but me. But either way, wish me the best of luck! **

**Okay, that's enough! Not including this chapter, there are only TWO MORE LEFT before this story is complete. So I hope you like this one!**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

On the T.V screen, images of two men appeared on the screen: the one on the left with shaggy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. A scowl was etched on his face, and there was a large, jagged scar on his cheek. The one on the right had blonde hair, pale skin, and dark green eyes. A dark smile was on his face, like he knew something no one else didn't.

All in all, both men were very creepy.

_"The two criminals, Greggory Miles and Mark Sutton, have struck once again, leaving only a thirteen year-old girl and her three year-old brother alive. If you have any information on these two men, please call—"_

The T.V was shut off, and a tired Red tugged on the sleeve of Daphne's pajama shirt. "Let's go to bed," she said sleepily. "Granny's going to meet us tomorrow, and I think she's going to want us to greet her fully awake."

"I'm kinda scared, though," Daphne muttered. "What if these guys come to our house? That would be horrible."

Red gave her friend a small smile. "What're the chances of two murderers coming to a small, quiet town like Ferryport Landing?" she asked softly. "If you ask me, these guys are probably long gone from New York. I don't think they'll be around this area."

Daphne smiled softly. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I don't have anything to worry about."

* * *

At exactly two a.m in the morning, several hours after the two girls (and Elvis) went to bed, a few miles away, a car was slowly making it's way down the street. It seemed to move at a snail-like pace, before finally slowing to a stop.

The driver's door opened, and a very angry man stepped out, scowl etched on his face. "We're out of gas," he announced.

"Thank you for that very obvious remark," his friend told him sarcastically as he climbed out of the car as well. He frowned. "And I was hoping to get through this place before the sun rose."

The driver let out a huge yawn, rolling his eyes. "Let's find a palce to crash for the night. When the sun comes up, we can find a gas station. After that, we'll need to drive out of here."

His friend squinted. "There aren't any houses around," he complained, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Let's keep walking," the driver suggested. "Maybe there'll be a house somewhere up ahead. Hopefully empty."

"And if it's not?"

His friend grinned wickedly, hand going to his belt, where a large knife was kept. "I think we all know the answer to that."

The blonde-haired man also grinned. Though they looked nothing alike, they knew each other so well they might have been brothers. They had been together for years, and had seen a lot of stuff. It had come to a point where they could read each other's minds.

"Of course."

* * *

Through all the years she had been with the Grimm family, Red had grown used to hearing Daphne's snores only a few doors down. She had learned to fall asleep while that ridiculously loud sound would echo through the entire house, practically keeping everyone awake.

But she had grown used to it, and had learned to fall asleep to it.

What she hadn't grown used to was _not _hearing it.

That was exactly what happened at 2:13 a.m.

Red's eyes snapped open, startled by the sudden silence. It was still dark out, so it had to be around the middle of the night. Which meant that Daphne had to be asleep.

So where were the snores?

The girl slowly crawled out of bed, cautiously making her way out of the room. Something had to be horribly wrong.

"Daphne?" she whispered softly as she went into the girl's room.

There was no answer.

"Daphne?" Red repeated, this time a little louder.

"Someone is here," she heard Daphne's voice mumble. "I can feel it." The covers were thrown off, and Daphne silently walked towards her best friend, a look of determination and a little bit of fear on her face. It had been a while since the war, but even then, it wasn't exactly in their blood to easily forget something like that.

As they slowly crawled down the stairs, they began to hear voices:

"What luck that no one is here!" said a voice.

The two instantly froze.

"Yeah," another voice agreed. "Didn't want to see any more blood. It's really gross, you know." It sounded like he was whining.

"Man up," the first voice snapped. "If it makes you sick, then maybe you shouldn't be here with me."

Daphne muttered something under her breath about not remembering to bring a weapon with her. Anything would have worked; a baseball bat, a frying pan..._anything _to knock out intruders.

"It's not that," the second voice argued. "I just don't like getting my hands dirty." There was a pause, and then a sound of disgust. "This place is full of _junk!" _There was a loud _thump _as something hit the floor. "And way too many books. There isn't anything we can sell for a good amount of money. At this rate, we won't have anything to pay for gas, food, or anything to drink!"

"Then let's check the kitchen," the first voice said, sounding annoyed. "There's got to be food in there."

There was a sound of footsteps, and two men appeared in the hallway. In the dark, it was kind of hard for the two girls to make out their faces, but they were slightly relieved.

"Let's take 'em by surprise," Daphne whispered to Red, who nodded in agreement. "Some of those books downstairs are thick enough to knock out a wrestler."

Red nodded in agreement. "Okay," she whispered back, feeling terrified. Burglars in the house! They probably had some weapons on them!

The two stealthily made their way down the stairs, ever so quietly...

...when Red slipped and fell face-first onto the ground.

The sound made the two men turn back to look. Of course, it being dark, they couldn't see very well, so the light was switched on.

The two men saw two little girls around the age of twelve (or maybe they were ten. Who knows, who cares?), one of them on the ground, staring at them with a look of horror.

They would have been thought to be regular burglars, looking for something of value. But Daphne studied their faces, and almost instantly, her eyes fell on the brown-haired man's cheek, where a wicked scar lay.

"You." She pointed a shaky finger at the man with the scar. "You're Greggory Miles." Her eyes turned to the blonde-haired man. "And you're Mark Sutton."

Greggory Miles gave the girl a grin. "Oh, so you watch the news." His voice was one of amusement. "But just so you know, I go by Miles." He casually lifted something out of his belt. A knife.

Red was on the floor, frozen in fear. Here they were, two little girls without anything to protect them, and they were in the same house with two murderers who have murdered several innocent families. What were two little girls to them?

"Aw, how adorable!" the blonde-haired man gushed. "They're not screaming with fear! I have to say, Miles, that's _such _a nice change. The screams of the last family gave me an absolute _headache. _Maybe we can come to an agreement with these girls. They seem perfectly nice, and they don't _look _stupid." He squinted at them. "Though maybe they should have brought a weapon with them."

"They saw us, Mark," Miles grunted. "They'll report us to the cops the moment they get the chance. We can't let that happen."

Daphne stepped foreward cautiously and pulled Red to her feet, which was kind of a struggle. Red's face was white with fear, and she was unmoving as she stared at the two men argue back and forth, trying to decide their fate.

Her best friend leaned closer, and whispered one word:

"Run."

At that instant, Red was able to move again. The two girls raced up the stares, the shouts of the two men following them.

"We can't let 'em report us to the cops!" Miles was shouting to Mark. "We have to get rid of 'em."

Mark let out a sigh of disappointment. "And I was so hoping I wouldn't have to get dirty."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Red whispered frantically to Daphne.

"C'mon, Red," the Grimm girl responded, though her voice sounded shaky, even to her own ears. "We've been through scarier things."

"Yeah, four years ago," Red whispered back. "But...Daphne, these guys have murdered several families already, and it looks like they haven't lost any sleep over it. What are two little girls to them?"

"We're not ordinary girls, Red," Daphne shot back, eyes roaming her room, which they had locked themselves inside. Her eyes instantly fell on her trenchcoat, the one with many pockets.

Many pockets with magic stuff inside.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" Red whispered as the girl silently plodded her way towards the coat.

"I'll tell you what we're _going_ to do." She pulled out a wand from a random pocket and twirled it in her hands. She looked back at her best friend, a look of fierce determination etched on her face. "We're going to fight back."


	16. Day 14: Burglars, Part 2

**NEW CHAPTER TIME! **

**WOO HOO!**

**...yeah, I didn't make it to the finals, but who cares!? I was happy enough as a nominee.**

**Let's all just enjoy this nice, calming chapter...**

***snickers* Calming. Yeah, right! **

**(In all seriousness, go vote for the stories who deserve to win Elligoat's "The Best Sisters Grimm Stories of 2012". After all, there's always next year for me!)**

**And holy cake...102 reviews! Who knew we'd come so far? *grinning like an idiot***

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Miles's eye twitched. "Please stop playing with the china," he growled. "I'm sick of hearing that sound."

Mark frowned. "But it's _fun," _he argued, continuing to hit a fork against a small, delicate tea cip.

His friend shook his head. "No. _This _is fun." Without warning, Miles snatched the china tea cup Mark had been playing with and hurled it at the wall, watching with satisfaction as it splintered into sharp, tiny pieces.

Mark's mouth dropped open, forming an 'o'. "But I was playing with that," he whined.

"Shut up," Miles grunted. "Might as well make yourself comfortable. We can't leave until those two our dead."

Mark hesitated. "Are you sure? They seem nice enough...I mean, they were scared, but then again, we are kind of threatening to kill them. Maybe if we're nice enough they won't call the police!"

His friend's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Are you _serious?"_

"Well, I don't really want to get this nice shirt I found dirty..." Mark admitted. "All of my other shirts are stained with a bunch of stuff!"

"Like what?" Miles asked sarcastically, not expecting an answer.

"Well..." Mark started to tick off the amount on his fingers. "I have mustard stains, coffee stains, soy sauce stains, barf stains, ketchup stains...or maybe those are blood stains..."

There was a giggle. "Sounds like your shirts need to be washed."

"It does, doesn't it?" Mark said, sounding distant, before his head snapped towards the source of the voice.

"You! You're the little girl from before!" the blonde-haired man exclaimed, sounding rather cheerful. The girl was leaning on the doorway, a small sketchpad in her hand. A colored pencil was in her hand.

The little girl looked up, scowling angrily. "I'm twelve. I'm not a little girl." She stuck out her hand, placing the colored pencil on the sketchpad. "I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. I'm Daphne."

Miles narrowed his eyes. "Pretty confident, huh? Just 'cause you don't look afraid doesn't mean we aren't gonna kill you."

Daphne picked up the pencil again and shrugged. "No, I fully expect you _want _to kill me. I just know that you can't."

The two men exchanged looks, smirks etched on their faces.

"Do you really believe that?" Mark asked, sounding rather amused.

"'Course I do!" Daphne exclaimed. "I bet you anything that you've haven't encountered anyone like me and my friend, Red."

The two shot each other looks. Miles was feeling slightly nervous; this girl wasn't trembling like she had before. She was talking to two murderers who clearly knew how to kill as though they were old friends. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought that she was crazier than Mark.

"And why do you think that?"

Daphne showed them the picture she was drawing. It was surprisingly good, if not a little bit weird. It showed cartoon versions of Mark and himself, running away with comical expressions of fear on their faces. Daphne was behind them, pointing at them. And chasing after their drawn selves were...china plates?

"What a pretty drawing!" Mark gushed.

The girl smiled. "Thank you," she said kindly. "Though if I were you, I'd run away right about now."

Before the two men could ask why, a plate whizzed right by Mark's ear. It didn't touch him, but it was enough to completely catch the man off guard.

"How did you do that?" Miles demanded, his grip tightening on the knife in his hand.

Daphne shrugged, the perfect picture of innocence. "_I _didn't do it," she told them honestly. "They did."

As if on cue, several china plates rose up at once. The shards of the tea cup Miles had shattered joined them, forming together until they formed the tea cup once again.

"I'm not gonna die so easily," Daphne told them honestly. A grin overtook her features, and she pointed at them, sending a short command to plates, sugar basins, platters, and tea cups alike:

"Get 'em!"

Instantly, the two men raced away just as the china came flying after them. They were confused, but they understood one thing:

They were being chased by china sent by a twelve year-old. And at the moment, the floating knives seemed to take their minds off their bruised pride.

Daphne pulled out the walkie-talkie she hid in her pocket and put it close to her mouth. "Marshmallow to Riding Hood, Marshmallow to Riding Hood."

There was a sigh from the other end. "Daphne, you don't need to use code names."

"I know, but they're fun." Frowning, the girl quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, you were right; Puck's colored pencils worked like a charm. I was worried I wasn't specific with what I wanted, but it seemed to do the trick."

"Perfect. Is everything going well?"

Daphne nodded, forgetting for a split second that Red couldn't see her. "Prepare to get in position. Marshmallow is out."

* * *

"That was horrifying," Mark told Miles, his voice shaky.

"No, it was _weird," _Miles countered.

"But it was still horrifying!" Mark complained. "How did she even do that?"

Miles shook his head. "I don't kn—" Before he finished his sentence, he finally took a good look at their surroundings, eyes widening as he did so.

It was a jungle. They could see the _sky_. It was a beautiful paradise. The only thing that looked out of place was a heaping pile of dirty clothes, a trampoline, an ice cream truck, and a rollarcoaster.

"Where are we?" Mark asked.

"I...I have no idea," Miles stuttered. "I know we're still in the house..."

Mark let out an excited squeal. "Look, bananas! I'm starving!" He skipped over to the trees, humming loudly.

Miles sighed. _**I should have left him in that asylum back in New Jersey.**_

There was a loud, shrill shriek. Mark jumped away, screaming loudly as a bunch of animals appeared in the trees, snarling at them. Oddly enough, they were wearing army hats. Beneath the trees was a large dog. The dog lunged for Mark, but the man stepped aside, muttering, "Stupid mutt."

Just as he was about to grab a banana, one of the things snapped at his fingers.

"Get away from my breakfast, you stupid monkeys!" Mark snapped.

One of the monkeys stepped forward. His face twisted into a snarl, and with a roar, it launched itself at the two men, followed shortly by his troops and the dog.

* * *

Billy Granet was an average guy. There wasn't really anything about him. He was just...well, a guy you would see walking along the sidewalk.

He was a 911 operator, though to be honest, it wasn't something he enjoyed. Most of the calls he picked up were prank calls from a bunch of teenagers. In fact, he had just recieved one only a few minutes ago.

Needless to say, he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

A few minutes before he was getting ready to go home, the phone rang. Grunting, he snatched the phone and, in his most controlled voice, "Nine-one-one, what's your—"

"No time for that!" a girl's voice on the other end interrupted. She quickly rattled off an address, then exclamied, "Greggory Miles and Mark Sutton—they're here!"

Greggory Miles? Mark Sutton? The two infamous killers? Yeah, right! Not another prank call!

"Look, kid," Billy growled into the phone. "I've had a long day, and most of it was filled with prank calls! The last thing I want right now—"

"Please!" the girl cried, sounding desperate. "Just send the police! And if the two aren't here when the police come, you can arrest us! Or we'll be dead...please, just send the police!"

Before Billy could respond, there was a _click, _and the girl hung up.

* * *

Daphne stood in the living room, fuming. Stupid operator! He could've been a _little _bit nicer, but _noooo. _She resisted the urge to kick the phone. No, kicking the phone would alert the two men of her presence. In fact—

A male voice shouting a stream of cuss words suddenly filled the room. Daphne pressed herself against the wall, hoping they wouldn't notice her for a little bit.

"Those stupid monkeys!" Mark's voice shrieked.

Daphne smirked. _**Thank you, Sullivan, **_she thought.

"I'm going to kill those..." Miles's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Daphne. "You!" he growled. He glanced at the phone next to her, and his face went white.

"You...you called the cops," he said, his voice sounding faint.

The girl said nothing.

"You...you little...!" Miles swore loudly, grabbing his knife and advancing towards her.

Daphne pushed herself away from the wall and held up a wand in front of her. "Unless you want to be in a world of pain, I suggest you don't move."

Mark snickered. "And what's a little stick gonna do to us?"

"I was hoping you would ask that." Pointing it straight at them, Daphne gave them a large grin. "Gimmie some wind!" she yelled.

A large gust of wind shot from the wand, blowing the two men off their feet. They were too surprised to even cry out. Once the wind had safely died down, Daphne reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of small beads. Scattering them across the floor, she switched wands quickly.

"Gimmie some water!" she commanded, and doused the beads in water.

"What're you—" Mark wheezed, standing up. He was starting to get over his inital shock.

Daphne winked. "You'll see," she said, before racing out of the room.

Just as she vanished out of sight, the first bubble appeared.

* * *

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Red drummed her fingers against the armrest of the rocking chair.

It was almost time.

After four years, she was still terrified. What she could do...no, it was too much. Sure, she had done the eye trick a few times, but that was a simple trick. It wouldn't require going so far. She wouldn't do it.

She _couldn't._

Her walkie-talkie crackled to life. "Marshmallow to Riding Hood, Marshmallow to Riding Hood."

With a shaky hand, Red picked up the walkie-talkie. "What is it?" she asked.

"The two targets are in the scheduled room. I dialed nine-one-one, but the operator was really word. I don't know if he believed me or not. But, anyway, I just placed the cleaning beads in correct position. I don't think they'll be very happy. I'm going to open the door in a few minutes, and—"

She stopped suddenly.

"Daphne?" Red asked, her voice sounding hollow.

"I'm so stupid."

Red sniffled. "Why? You're plan is working out so far. Hopefully, the police will turn up, and—"

"Red, are you okay with this? I know you're still scared."

The girl automatically stopped. "I...I'm sure."

"Red," Daphne's voice said gently, "if you don't want to do this, I won't force you. I know you're still scared. I'm sorry for not realizing it before."

The girl shook her head, momentarily forgetting that her friend couldn't see her. "No. I can do this." Pulling her red hood around her, she took a deep breath.

"Red—"

"I can do this."

_Don't be ridiculous. You have no hopes of controlling me when I'm out._

"I'll be fine."

For the first time in four years, Red was ready to face her greatest fear.

* * *

"That little brat!" Miles seethed. "I'm gonna gut her, her friend, and her little monkeys and dog, too!"

"Calm down, Miles," Mark soothed. "Take comfort in the thought that she and her friend'll die anyway, and we'll be gone long before the police even come."

The man nodded. "Right...right."

_Creak. Creak._

"What was that?" Mark whispered, clutching his knife so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Probably nothing. Let's keep moving."

_Creeeeeeeeeeak._

"It's something, Miles," Mark insisted. "Let's go investigate."

"We're not Nancy Drew," his friend informed him dryly. "Let's get a move on."

_Creak creak creak creak creak CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK._

"That's it!" Mark shouted. He followed the sound and kicked open a door.

Inside, it was empty. In the center of it all was a rocking chair. In it was a girl.

"You're the one who was afraid." Miles's voice was spoken with sick amusement. He clearly expected her to cower again.

The girl's face was covered by a red hood. She rocked back and forth, not even looking up. She was humming an eerie tune.

"Hey!" Mark barked. "Look at us before we're gonna kill you. I love the terror on kid's faces. So funny."

The girl looked up and gave them a wide grin. "Who's afraid?" she asked, her tone light.

Miles took a step back, slightly unnerved by the little girl's grin. "You're supposed to be."

She giggled, pulling the red hood around her. "That's silly! I don't need to be afraid!"

Miles scowled. "What kind of act is this? Who're you supposed to be, anyway? Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Yes," she responded, "and no."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. Miles shot him a glare. He sounded a little _too _interested.

The little girl shrugged, the creepy grin never leaving her face. "Well," she said, "I _am _Little Red Riding Hood, but I'm someone else, too."

_**She's just as insane as Mark! **_Miles thought, horror blooming inside him.

"Who are you?" Mark whispered. Yep, he was totally intrigued.

Little Red Riding Hood looked down. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Tell me!" Mark insisted. "I'm sure it must be amazing."

_**I get it now, **_Miles suddenly thought. Mark was distracting the little girl. And if he played his cards right, he could approach her without getting noticed. She would die, and then they'd move on to her friend.

_**You're a genius, Mark. An insane genius, but a genius nonetheless!**_

"Please?" Mark whined.

The girl kept her eyes glued to the ground. "Well, okay, I'll tell you."

Mark took a step forward. She was just in reach...

The girl leaned forward, her eyes never leaving the ground. With a knowing smile, she whispered:

"I'm the Big Bad Wolf."

She looked up, and her eyes were a pure, ice blue. She smiled, and fangs started to grow from her mouth.

Miles stopped his advancing. The little girl was starting to grow bigger. Fingernails turned to claws, and fur started to cover her skin.

Needless to say, the two men screamed at the top of their lungs and fled the room.

* * *

Outside, a police siren wailed loudly. Joanna Morgan, one of the toughest police officers in Ferryport Landing, slammed her fist on the front door.

"This is the police," she shouted. "Open up!"

Before she had recieved word about the two murderers, she had barely arrived home, and was in the middle of making dinner for herself. She was making a grilled cheese.

She loved grilled cheese.

Needless to say, she wasn't very happy.

"I said, open up!" she commanded again.

As if on cue, the door burst open, and two screaming men ran out.

Automatically, Joanna was aiming her gun at the two men. She recognized them.

"Mark Sutton and Greggory Miles," she said sternly, "you're under arrest."

The one named Mark let out a cry. "Yes, please! Take us away from here! Lock us up! Just GET US AWAY FROM HERE!"

Joanna glanced at the door. Inside, she could see two girls cowering in fear in the corner.

"Watch these two," she commanded one of the men standing nearby."

Walking into the house, she saw one of the girls hugging the other tightly. At their feet was a large dog, his eyes closed.

"Who are you?" one of the girls whispered. She was shaking terribly, but Joanna didn't blame them.

Softening, the police woman kneeled in front of them. "I'm Officer Morgan. Who're you?"

"D-Daphne. This is my friend Red."

Joanna nodded slowly. The two looked terrified. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Greggory's voice shouted. "THEY'RE INSANE!"

Officer Morgan abruptly stood up and marched outside, followed by the two girls and their dog.

"If I remember correctly, Greggory Miles, you and you're friends are the murderers here," she said flatly. "These are the girls you terrorized. _Remember?"_

"But...but...!" Mark spluttered. Joanna noticed, with slight surprise, that he was soaked and semi-covered in bubbles. "They had these sticks that blew wind and water! They have monkeys in their house! And that dog tried to kill us! And flying plates! And _she..." _He pointed a finger at Red, "turned into a wolf! They're insane! Insane, I say!"

Joanna shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this," she told the two. The little girl, Red, was trembling horribly.

"T-Thank you," the girl muttered through clenched teeth.

"SHE'S A WOLF! SHE'S JUST AS INSANE AS MARK!" Greggory roared, launching himself at the two girls. The two officers grabbed him and shoved him in the car, but poor Red had already burst into tears.

"Are you okay, dear?" Joanna asked, concerned. The girl was shaking an awful lot.

"Fine, Officer Morgan. Nothing a little bit of sleep can clear up." She gave the officer a tight smile through her tears.

Joanna stood straighter, frowning slightly. "Alright," she said, slightly reluctant. She grabbed a slip of paper and a pen (she always kept them handy. They were really useful) and scribbled down her number. "Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

Daphne took the paper and nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"By the way," Joanna went on, "do you think I can speak to your guardian?"

"Not right now," Daphne said quickly, glancing up. The sky was turning lighter. "Maybe a little later. Okay? Please, we just need some time to...recover."

Joanna nodded. "Of course," she said sincerly. "I'll be taking them away, then."

The two girls waved as all the police cars went away, and when they were safely gone, Daphne dropped her arm, smiling widely.

"That. Was. _Awesome!" _

Red rolled her eyes, rubbing away the fake tears. "You would say that." Still shaking, Red took a deep breath.

"How're you handling the Wolf?" Daphne asked, traces of her earlier cheerfulness gone.

"I'm fine." Red assured her. She gave Daphne a mischevious grin. "Besides," she added, "the looks on their faces were priceless. I haven't had this much fun since Wilhelm moved me to America!"


	17. Welcome Home

**I know I just recently updated...but since it's...well...I figured I might as well post this.**

**Welcome to the last chapter of "Why You Should NEVER Leave Daphne Home Alone".**

**I might make a sequel for this, but if I am, it's going to take some time to plan, so you'll have to wait a bit.**

**Well, onto the chapter!**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Never have, never will.**

* * *

This was bad.

Daphne sent a glance at the clock.

11:30.

She had half an hour.

"Miss Grimm! Miss Grimm! May we have a word with your guardians, please?"

"Miss Grimm and Miss Grimm, tell us what it was like to be trapped in a house filled with two infamous murderers!"

"What caused Greggory Miles and Mark Sutton to become so hysterical last night?"

These questions were getting annoying.

"Oh, no!" Red cried in a hysterical voice. "Elvis! He's loose!"

Right on cue, the giant dog came running outside, snarling at all the reporters.

In unison, they all backed away, looking terrified as Elvis approached them, growling.

"Someone call animal control!" one reporter yelled.

"No!" Daphne yelled. "Just go! No one is coming to talk to you!"

Officer Morgan, who had been trying to control the crowd for several minutes, took advantage of the moment. "All right, everyone! Come back later! Just go on home, and I'm sure that the guardians of these two girls will answer all of your questions another day!"

As if to help prove her point, Elvis let out a bark.

Grumbling, the reporters began to trickle back into their respective cars. Officer Morgan's eyes were narrowed as she stared down the more resisting ones.

In about twenty minutes, all the reporters had finally vanished. Officer Morgan gave the two girls a kind smile, which the two returned weakly.

"Don't try getting your dog to attack them again, okay?"

Daphne let out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry. We're just...not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. If you could give us time...we'd gladly answer some questions."

Morgan nodded. "Of course. You don't have to worry about anything. Though, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to your—"

She didn't even finish her sentence before the girls promptly slammed the door in her face.

Daphne leaned against the door, letting out a huge sigh. "I thought they'd _never_ leave," she complained. "Good thing they did, though. What time is it?"

Red glanced at the clock. "Eleven forty-four."

"Crud," Daphne muttered. "Quick, we only have about sixteen minutes to get into position! Move move move!"

Red darted out of the room quickly, racing upstairs and coming back downstairs with a book in hand in less than two minutes. Daphne ran into the kitchen, pouring two glasses of soda before racing back into the living room, settling them on a small desk next to her favorite chair.

"I usually sit here, though!" Red cried, grabbing a cup and moving it towards a small chair.

"It doesn't matter! We have to hurry!"

Daphne quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V, flipping through channels until she found one show that Granny Relda would believe they were watching.

"_Once Upon a Time?" _Red scoffed, looking at the television screen. "I should let the producers know that I do _not _dress like that. And I'm not even of legal drinking age!"

"Complain another day," Daphne snapped. "Elvis!"

The dog curled himself at the center of the rug, looking up at Daphne for approval.

"Good," the girl said, nodding. Another glance at the clock made her feel sick.

11:55.

"Why does so much time pass it such short time?!" she wailed. She turned up the T.V louder, and tossed her trenchcoat on the armrest of her chair.

"Is everything ready?" Red asked.

Daphne looked around. Nothing seemed out of place.

11:58.

"I don't think so," the girl said. She plopped into her chair, taking a drink from her cup and staring at the screen. Red sprawled onto her chair, opening her book.

One glance at the window showed the Grimm's car coming down the road.

11:59.

"Oh, come on!" Red cried at the television screen. "These guys don't know _anything! _Rumplestiltskin does not—"

"Don't be so judgemental, _liebling_," a familiar voice said. "The creators of Once Upon a Time don't know the whole story, do they now? Besides, it's a perfectly good show, even if a few things are a tad bit off."

12:01.

"Granny!" Daphne cried, grinning from ear-to-ear as she jumped out of her seat and gave her grandmother a hug. "How was London?"

"Oh, it was just fine," Relda replied, waving the discussion away with a wave of her hand. She looked around, frowning slightly. "Where's Snow?"

Daphne swallowed and had to force herself to keep the smile on her face. "She left awhile ago. She thought that we would be able to take care of ourselves for a few hours, since you were coming back today." Sensing danger, she quickly changed the subject. "Where's—?"

"Slimeball!"

"Ugly!"

"Gasbag!"

"Stink pot!"

"Freak baby!"

Daphne sighed. "Never mind."

The two arguing teenagers stormed into the room, both of their faces red with anger.

"I keep telling you, it wasn't my fault!" Puck was saying to Sabrina.

"And _I _keep telling you that I don't believe you!" Sabrina snapped. "I can't believe you did that, anyway! It was completely humilating!"

Puck smirked. "You didn't seem to mind."

Though Daphne had no idea what they were talking about, she knew instantly that Puck had chosen his words poorly. Sabrina stopped walking, stared at the ground, fists clenched, her whole body trembling with anger.

The fairy quickly realized his mistake, and attempted to back up, laughing nervously. "Hey, I didn't mean—"

Before hee could finish his sentence, Sabrina punched him in the stomach, before turning on her heel, screaming, "PERVERT!" before exiting the room.

"Sabrina!" Relda cried, her tone scolding. "Come back here!" She quickly followed Sabrina.

Puck looked up, finally regaining his breath. His eyes locked with Daphne's. "You," he snarled. "You somehow sent him over to London—"

"No more arguing!" the voice of Uncle Jake cried. "I had to listen to you argue with Sabrina argue all the way from London! I am not in the mood right now!"

"Yes," Mr. Canis, who had just come through the doorway, agreed. He shut the door behind him. "It gave me quite the headache."

"Not that _you _were any better!" Jake cried. "You were yelling at the only flight attendent who didn't look like she wanted to throw us off the plane while we were still in the air!"

Before they could argue any further, there was a pounding on the door.

"Could you get that, please?" Relda's voice called.

Jake reached over and opened the door. Instantly, a woman came barging inside, scooping Red and Daphne into a giant bear hug.

"I heard everything on the news!" the famous Snow White cried, sounding hysteric. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you!"

She dropped them, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "Relda?" Snow called.

"I'm here!" their grandmother's voice said, appearing in the doorway with Sabrina's wrist clutched in her hand.

"I'm so, so sorry I wasn't here," Snow mumbled. "I'm sure the babysitter you hired was scared senseless! I should have been there...though I'm so glad that these two taught those men a lesson!"

Relda blinked. "What do you mean?"

Daphne shot Red a panicked look.

Things were going downhill, and fast.

Before Snow could continue, there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sabrina said, walking towards the door and opened it, revealing Joanna Morgan.

"Are you Daphne and Red Grimm's guardian?" Officer Morgan asked.

Sabrina blinked. "No, I'm their older sister."

"Can I speak to your parents, or guardian?"

"Sure." Turning her head, Sabrina called, "Granny!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Relda appeared beside her granddaughter. "Hello, Officer. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Officer Morgan nodded. "Yes, there is. May I come in, please?"

"Of course." Relda stepped aside, and Officer Morgan entered the house. "I wanted to speak to you about the break in of Greggory Miles and Mark Sutton."

Relda tilted her head. "I'm afraid I was out on important buisness. I left these two—" she indicated to Daphne and Red, "—in the care of Miss White here."

Snow raised an eyebrow, confused. "I called the girls saying that I wouldn't be able to come watch over them. Daphne said she would tell you. I wish I was here, though! I was terrified when I found out, and..."

Everyone turned to stare at the two girls. Snow, Relda, Canis, and Officer Morgan looked stern; Sabrina looked bemused; Puck was amused; and Jake looked confused.

"Girls," Relda said sternly. "I think you have a bit of explaining to do."

"Yeah," Puck said, snickering. "I agree."

Daphne and Red glanced at each other, before saying in perfect unison:

"Uh-oh."

_The End._


End file.
